Apocalypse
by StormyFireDragon
Summary: The war between the Angels of Heaven and the Demons of Hell left devastating effects on the humans. The Greek Gods step in and choose their champions to save the world from zombies? Story is based in New Orleans Louisiana. SLASH! HP/SF-HG/DM-NL/LL. Characters are portrayed how i want them to be. Don't like, do read.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER – This story is based on the idea of the television program The Walking Dead. It was created by Frank Darabont. That doesn't mean I am going to use his characters. Time will tell, right now I'm just using the zombie aspect of it and such. The same could be said for the Resident Evil series.

DISCLAIMER 2 – Harry Potter is the sole property of JK Rowling.

DISCLAIMER 3 – I will also be using an idea from the movie Legion. I have wanted to write something like it for some time now. Therefore this story will have multiple ideas and plot plays here.

DISCLAIMER 4 – This story contains slash. This means male on male and possible female on female. I do NOT go into specifics, but I do have them show love to one another.

PAIRINGS – Harry/Seamus, Hermione/ Draco, Neville/Luna. Others will be determined as the story goes along. This story will contain a neutral Dumbledore and Voldemort. This will also contain Weasley bashing as I love to do so.

NOTE – The characters will be OOC. This is fan fiction. If I wanted the characters to behave like Rowling portrayed them then I would write in her fashion. As I don't want to be sued for plagiarism, then the characters will behave as I want them to. If you want them to behave a certain way, THEN WRITE YOUR OWN STORY.

**Chapter 1 – Radiant Beings 101**

Harry was sitting in his room on Privet Drive. He was thinking about the last couple of days at school. Dolores Umbridge was arrested in front of the entire school for her use of dark items on the student body. The use of the Blood Quill got her ten years for each student she used it on. She received an additional fifty years for her continued torture of Harry. On top of that, her attempt to use an Unforgiveable Curse on a student got her fifty more years. Her admission of sending the Dementors got her life without a chance for parole and a possible death sentence for attempted murder.

With all of the bad, there was the good. Harry smiled when he thought about his life partner. Seamus and Harry had begun dating at the end of their fourth year. Their plan was to have them pretend to fight so that people like Ronald Dead Man Walking Weasley wouldn't bother the couple. With everything going on with the return of Voldemort, the last thing the couple wanted was for attention on a same sex pairing during all of it to discredit Harry even more than he was already going through.

Ginny was on Harry's most disliked list along with two of her brothers. She was constantly after Harry to buy her gifts and to go on dates with her. She was constantly finding excuses to touch him and hang on him. She even went so far as to try and kiss him on more than one occasion earning her detention for inappropriate behavior. Every time he sat and tried to catch his breath, she would appear and annoy him. Seamus and Harry knew almost immediately that their love affair would go long and far as the magic between the two was something that was calling to both. It was just too bad that certain others couldn't and wouldn't accept it.

The sweet kisses Harry and Seamus shared, as well as, the holding hands and spending a lot of quiet time together went a long way to making the relationship prosper and grow. With the help of the Weasley and Patel twins, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and oddly enough, Draco and Snape, the couple was able to enjoy their moments together. More than once, someone came to the rescue of one or the other from those that would see Harry as a slave to someone else.

A loud crack sounded in his room pulling Harry out of his reminiscing. The Weasley twins were there in all of their glory, but neither looked jovial like they normally were. Both young men were frantic. Harry started growing concerned as both were more serious than he had ever seen them before. He wasn't expecting to hear the next words out of their mouths.

"Harry, we have to get you and your relatives to Hogwarts immediately," stated Fred in a voice that brooked no argument. "Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall are both downstairs working with your family. We came over when we got word from Dumbledore that you were to be brought to Hogwarts for a debriefing. He said to tell you that you will be told EVERYTHING. He feels that the time for you to be your own warrior and person has come. He wants you to work with him and others to help out with a MAJOR problem."

"Seamus is already at Hogwarts," added George seeing Harry fixing to ask. "Certain other of our friends is there as well. An epidemic has started and is spreading faster than wizard or muggle kind can stop it. We were told to tell you that you can use any magic necessary to help you pack and such faster as well as to keep yourself safe. Even the Dark Lord is at Hogwarts. We were told something huge is going to happen. The sooner we get you back to the castle the better all of those that are in the know will feel."

Quickly waving his wand, Harry caused all of his belongings to soar back into his trunk. He didn't waste any time in getting things under control. When the twins were serious about something, nothing could sway them. Apparently things were beyond bad if the Dark Lord was involved and at Hogwarts without going on a killing spree. He shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket. HE told Hedwig to fly safely to Hogwarts and meet him there. When she was gone, he went downstairs with the twins and walked up to his family.

"We are trying to get you lot to safety," hissed Severus to Vernon. Severus stopped long enough to greet Harry before turning back to an angry Vernon. "Are you so stupid that you didn't see the warning on the television? There is an epidemic out there that is killing people and turning them into mindless carnivores. They are eating living human flesh. Once you are bitten, or scratched, you are turned into one of those creatures. If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for your wife and son. We are already taking Harry with us back to Hogwarts. It is in your best interest to do so as well."

"You people just want my house," Vernon sneered, not listening to a word that Severus was saying. All this accomplished was to piss off the magical people in the room. "Take the freaky boy and get out. We don't want your kind here. We didn't even want him. He is a waste of space and not worth the time we gave to him. You lot are just lucky we got paid or he would have been on the street the next day. We don't believe a word you are saying. I'm not going anywhere. Get out of my house and do NOT come back."

What happened next surprised many people standing there. Petunia was listening to Minerva and Severus. She was taking every word they said to heart. She heard something about what they were saying on the television. She believed them. When Vernon started to make demands of the people that were trying to help, she started to get angry.

"I think that we should go with them," she told her husband. "There was something on the television before we lost power that stated that there was some kind of creatures out and about. I think we should go with them. Harry and his kind can protect us from these creatures. They can protect us all."

"Then go," snapped Vernon slapping her in the face. "If you love the freak so much, then go. My son and I are staying here. I won't have you interfering with Dudley's life anymore or exposing him to that freak show your family produced. You are too much of a poor mother anyway. My son and I will be just fine here without you."

Fury welled up in both Harry and Petunia. It was one thing to hit Harry. It was a totally different game to hit Petunia. Secretly through the years, she had been helping Harry as best as she could from her husband and son. She was so tired of the propagating statements claiming she hated her sister. She loved Lily more than life itself. She loved Harry as he was her son as much as her nephew. She finally let her anger come to the forefront for the first time.

"I WILL," she yelled hitting him back much to the pleasure of everyone standing there. Severus and Minerva were ready to curse the man before Petunia stood up for herself and lit into him with a fire she didn't usually show. "I hope that whatever is outside killing the people gets to you as well. I hope you rot in hell Vernon Dursley. When they do get you, I won't lose any sleep over is as I will be with people who will respect me and care for me. Harry would you please help me pack my stuff? I will be going with you as I know you will care for me."

Nodding, Harry walked with her upstairs and helped her pack her belongings. While they were doing that, Severus and Minerva were busy tearing Vernon apart for his audacity of hitting a woman who was defending her beliefs and family. It wasn't long before she and Harry were back and ready to go. Nodding his head, Severus grabbed Petunia and apparated away with her to Hogwarts. Minerva quickly grabbed Harry and did the same. With one last condescending look at Vernon and Dudley, the twins did the same.

Upon getting to Hogwarts, Harry paused. This caused Minerva to look at him strangely for a moment. Severus and Petunia were also looking at him with a curious look on his face. Seeing their concern, Harry rubbed his scar and looked at them all.

"There is something extremely powerful here," he said. "I can sense the Dark Lord, but there is something more powerful than either him or Dumbledore. I would even go so far as to say that all of us together are nowhere near powerful enough to compete with this. I never said anything before, but when I went to Ollivanders, I could feel the magic in the very air. I am very sensitive to things like this. There is something here that makes my skin crawl with the power. It isn't evil, just strong. It's almost majestic if you want to classify it."

"That does explain some things," stated Severus thoughtfully. "We can work on this later. Right now, we are due to meet with Dumbledore in the Great Hall. Everything will work out as it's supposed to. Right now, we have to get to a place where those creatures can't get to us. We are safer inside of the castle. Even the wards of Hogwarts aren't going to stop them for long."

Nodding, everyone quickly entered the castle. Seamus ran up to Harry and wrapped himself around his partner. Severus and Minerva gave a smile at this before ushering the teens towards the Great Hall. They didn't get far before two very angry red heads stopped them. It caused everyone to finally realize just how stupid certain people could be.

"Is THIS the reason you haven't been buying me gifts and taking me out on dates?" asked Ginny in disgust. "This is never going to work Harry Potter. You are to be my husband. You will cease this disgusting show of nastiness. You will walk with me into the Great Hall and act like a normal person. When this is done, you will marry me like you are supposed to and treat me like the princess I am meant to be."

Harry and Seamus were both turning red with anger. A few people that were standing there were angry on their behalf. Severus and Minerva were looking at Ginny like she grew an extra head or something. Before anyone could speak, the human garbage disposal decided to add his two cents to the mix. The ensuing argument brought more people out of the Great Hall.

"You mean to tell me that Potter and Finnegan are poofs?" he asked. "That is the most disgusting thing I have ever witnessed. I can't believe that they kept that from us. We had a right to know if they were lusting over us and stuff. I feel so violated by this. They could have been staring at me this whole time and having perverted thoughts about me."

"If the two of you open your mouths once more, I will forget that I am not supposed to kill anyone here," hissed the last person that Harry would ever think would defend him. "For the record blood traitors, the two young men are soul bonded. Same sex bonds are normal in our world. Anyone with the power to witness such things will be able to see this."

"This means that no potion or betrothal contract will ensnare young Mr. Potter," stated Albus standing next to Tom. "As Mr. Potter's magical guardian, I have not approved any contracts anyway. If there is one, then it means that someone not only created it illegally, but is attempting line theft as well. Therefore, I will say this only once. LEAVE HARRY AND SEAMUS ALONE. We have more important things to worry about other than who loves who."

"We suggest that everyone enter the Great Hall and be seated," stated Amelia. "There are some beings that would like to talk to us and we need to get in and hear them out. What they say may well prove to be useful to us. We need to know what is going on and how to stop what is happening around the globe. Now ALL of you get in there and sit down. Like the Dark Lord and Headmaster, I don't want to hear anyone else degrade Mr. Potter or Mr. Finnegan again."

Everyone entered the room and those that weren't already there got their first glimpse of who was sitting in the dining hall. Majestic beings both light and dark were sitting there in all of their glory. Hermione walked over to Harry and Seamus and the trio started talking in hushed whispers to one another.

"Why don't you tell us what you are sensing Mr. Potter," stated a voice that sounded like thunder. "As MY chosen, you should have knowledge as to who we all are. Just like your intelligent friend here, I can sense that you are extremely intelligent and you are very aware of your surroundings. So for those that don't know who we are, why don't you make the introductions? For each person that you introduce, we will tell you other than yourself who we are sponsoring. However, just know that ALL of us will ask you to be our champion."

"Yes Sir," said Harry bowing. He was quickly told not to. "You are Lord Zeus. You are the ruler of Olympus. You use the Master Bolt to create lighting and such. You have two older brothers and two known sisters. Your symbol is the lightning bolt. You are married to the Lady Hera."

"Correct," stated Zeus. "Other than you, there will be two others that I will sponsor. Consider it a triad of good, neutral, and dark. Not all three aspects will come into play with each of us, but you get the general idea. Once all of us have spoken, you will tell us who the six other beings are that are NOT gods. For now, other than you, Severus Snape and Filius Flitwick are my chosen representatives. Continue on with the next person."

"Sitting to your right is Lord Poseidon," continued Harry. "He is your brother. He is the ruler of the waters and seas. He is father to the Cyclops race. His symbol is the trident. He is the oldest brother of the three of you that is fondly referred to as the Big Three."

"Correct," stated Poseidon. "That I am. Other than you, I will sponsor, Albus Dumbledore and Alistair Moody. A bit of information is that not all three of the chosen ones are going to the same location. Some of you will be staying here while others will be going to a different continent. We will give you all a list of who is going where when this is all done. Please continue with your narrative Lord Potter. You are very versed in our lore and myths."

"The third brother is Lord Hades," said Harry. "He is the Lord of the Underworld. He is the middle of the three of you. His wife's name is Persephone. She lives with him six months out of each year in the Underworld. His symbol is the Cerberus amongst others. Fluffy would be one of his that is out and about in the magical world and under the care of Hagrid."

"Here is where most of the "dark" side of things come into play," explained Hades in his mysterious voice. "You are correct in your narrative of me and my consort. Other than you, Tom Riddle and Walden McNair will be my representatives on earth. Zeus and his chosen are representing the Light in all of this. Poseidon and his chosen are actually going to represent the Neutrality in all of this. My chosen will represent the Dark. I know that Tom has done evil things, but now that he is my chosen, he will do what needs to be done to help save the little bit of humanity that will survive this pandemic. Please go one to the next of us and continue your explanation."

"The elegant woman sitting next to Lord Zeus is the Lady Hera," he stated next. "She is the wife and sister of Lord Zeus. She is the goddess of marriage. She can be vengeful when made upset. Her symbol is the peacock. If history is correct, then she is the one that cursed the Lady Echo to only repeat what is said to her thus becoming the name we know today. She also sent snakes to kill Hercules when he was an infant.

"Correct," she said before anyone could say anything. "I am all that you claim and more. I am the eldest of the daughters of Cronus. Other than you, I chose Minerva McGonagall and Narcissa Malfoy to be my representatives. One will play a Light role and one will be a Neutral. Both of my chosen will work with you Lord Potter when you are sent to your destination. Please continue with the next of us. Your wisdom is high and I appreciate it. Your love with Mr. Finnegan will be protected by me. The two red heads will cease in their plots to destroy something I created. If they don't they will feel my wrath. We all know what happens to those that feel my wrath."

Ron and Ginny both hid behind Molly. Molly for her part was fuming at the injustice of it all, but she wasn't foolish enough to challenge the gods. Loud she may be, but she wasn't stupid. The same couldn't be said for her children sometimes. Others looked at the trio. Some had disgust on their faces while others had knowing looks.

"The regal woman with the owl sitting on her shoulder is the Lady Athena," continued Harry when Hera has subdued the Weasleys enough. "She is the goddess of wisdom. Her symbol is the olive tree though she also uses the image of an owl. Her birth is unusual as she was born out of Lord Zeus' head fully armored and fully grown. She has no mother. If I had to wager a guess, she will choose Hermione as one of her chosen as Hermione is one of the most intelligent and wisest people I know."

"You are very correct," said a laughing Athena. "Miss Granger is in fact one of my chosen and you are correct with your explanation of me. I am also a creator and inventor. Other than you and Miss Granger, I chose Lucius Malfoy. You will represent the Light. She will represent the Neutrality, and he will represent the darker aspect. He is not evil, just dark. Miss Granger needs to understand that not all people are wise just because they are older. Please go on to the next of us."

"The lady sitting next to you would be the Lady Demeter," said Harry smiling at her. "She is the sister of Zeus. She is an earth goddess. She is the mother of Persephone. Her symbol is the grain stalk. She is the reason we have four seasons. When Persephone is due to get ready to leave for the Underworld, we have fall due to her becoming sad. When Persephone is actually in the Underworld, we have winter due to her actually being said. Spring comes into play as she knows that Persephone is coming out of the Underworld soon. Summer is here when she is happiest as mother and daughter are together."

"Very well explained," stated Demeter nodding at Harry with a smile. "I like how you told my tale. It was very well reasoned and stated. Other than you, I chose Mr. Longbottom and Professor Sprout. They have been my chosen for some time as they are able to work with the plants and such that I love so much. Please continue with your narration."

"The younger looking man sitting there in gold would be Lord Apollo," explained Harry indicating the said god. "He is the representative of the Sun. He drives a carriage according to myth to pull the sun across the heavens each day. He is the twin of Lady Artemis. His specialty is healing and his symbol is of course, the sun. His younger half-brother is Hermes. He and Lady Artemis are the son and daughter of Lord Zeus and Leto."

"Very well spoken young one," assured Apollo. "You are absolutely correct. I find myself in total agreement with the others in your knowledge and thoughts regarding my family. I have thought long and hard about who other than you I will choose. The obvious choice is Madam Poppy Pomfrey. I was looking for another who graces these halls to join you and have decided on young Miss Hannah Abbot. She will make a great healer when she is fully trained. Do continue with your explanations."

"I shall move on to your sister," stated Harry indicating her. "She is the lady in Silver. Lady Artemis is also called the Mistress of the Hunt and Moon. She recruits women who are virgins to join her in the hunt. No matter whom their parents are, if they join Lady Artemis they become hers and hers alone. Her symbol is the moon and the stag or wolf. Each of the deities present today has multiple symbols. I'm just giving you the ones that are more prominent than the others."

"That is correct on all accounts," admitted Artemis. "We do have other symbols that we use. You are wise to acknowledge that we have more than one. It is true that no man has touched me or my hunters. I will not waste much time. You are the only male that I have ever inducted into my group or under my banner. Your comrades are Lady Luna Lovegood and Lady Amelia Bones. While Madam Bones is not a virgin, she has what it takes to make a great huntress. You will need her in your corner to fight the problem that has taken over most of the world. Please move on to the next of my kin."

"The beautiful woman sitting next to you is the Lady Aphrodite," stated Harry while waving to her. "She is the goddess of beauty and love. Her main symbol is the rose. She is the wife of Lord Hephaestus though she also loves Lord Ares. Her myth tells us that she was born out of the sea foam of the ocean and became the most beloved by those who value beauty. She is the reason that Queen Hera cured Paris due to claiming that Aphrodite was more beautiful."

"Well done young one," laughed Aphrodite. "I could sense your hesitancy about talking about my love for Ares. It is common knowledge that while I am married, that I do enjoy the occasional trysts with Ares. All of us gods and goddesses do. It's why there are so many demigods around. You have no fear of repercussion due to stating what we asked you to tell. Other than you, I chose Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass to assist you in your endeavor. Both will represent the Neutral aspect of this trilogy while you represent the Light. Both will be going with you when this is all said and done. Please continue telling everyone who we are. You are doing a wonderful job of it."

"Sitting next to you is the youngest of all the gods," explained Harry indicating Hermes. "His name is Lord Hermes. He is the patron of all travelers and traders. His parents are Lord Zeus and Maia. He is the reason that crows are now black as he upset Apollo when he stole his lyre. He is also known as the messenger god. His symbol is the caduceus even though it's a symbol for healers. He is also a trickster."

"Yes I am that and more," admitted Hermes with a laugh. 'It is therefore that I chose you, Seamus Finnegan, and Susan Bones as my chosen. You each have something within you that I like and can enhance. It will make for an easier time with the task that we gods and goddesses are asking of you all. Please move on to the next of us as we are running on borrowed time as the mortals say. The longer we sit here, the more of those creatures are being created. Other things have come into play that is now causing more destruction."

"The stern and hard looking man is Lord Ares," stated Harry pointing at said god. "He is the only full child of Zeus and Hera. He is the god of war. He loves Aphrodite. He represents the chaos while Lady Athena represents the strategy. His symbol is the sword and shield though like everyone else he has animal symbols as well."

"True," said Ares. "You, Bellatrix and Griphook are my chosen. I have nothing more to say, please move on to the next person. Like Hermes said, we have problems brewing that will need our full focus."

"The scarred man is Lord Hephaestus," Harry quickly said. "He is the god of the forge. He created the weapons of the Big Three. He is married to Lady Aphrodite. While Athena is the child of only Zeus, Hephaestus is the child of only Hera. He enjoys creating things and is always working on something. His symbol is the anvil."

"You are absolutely correct," said the god. "You, the Weasley twins, and Remus Lupin will be my chose. I chose them as they are constantly creating something. It is something I look for in my followers. Therefore, I have no problem choosing them as my champions alongside yourself. Please move on. We still have the last six people sitting there with the last two of our own numbers for your explanations."

"The last gentleman sitting with you is Lord Dionysus," Harry told the crowd. "He is the god of harvest and wine. His symbol is the grapes. His birth has many legends, but in all, it is stated that Lord Zeus is his parent. Also in legends, Lady Hera cursed him. It is even said in one legend that Lord Zeus cursed him for going after a nymph or sylph that was off limits."

"Yes that would be true," responded Dionysus. "To save us time, I will just name my three champions. Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid, and Blaise Zabini are my champions. I have no doubt that each will do their part to help us in this time of need. Move on to our last deity and then we can get on with those from your world."

"The last lady has a hidden history to those not looking for it," explained Harry tentatively. "Her name is Lady Hestia. She is the goddess of the home. In some histories, she isn't mentioned at all. In others, she replaces Lord Dionysus. It's more a matter of what your beliefs are. She is no more or less important than any of the other gods and goddesses. Her symbol is the kettle."

"I chose Petunia Dursley and charge her with keeping you loved," stated Hestia. "I also charge Augusta Longbottom to help with any and all children that are found and saved during this dark hour. Of course, like my brethren, I chose you Lord Potter to pass on the love and understanding that comes with being a family and having a home."

"As Lord Potter has done so wonderfully in introducing us all, how about we let these six spirits tell you who they are and why they are here," suggested Athena. "This will save Harry's voice and we can explain to everyone present what is going on and why we are choosing to become involved. Let's start with the one in green and silver."

"My name is Salazar Slytherin," said the specter becoming more solid. "I am the founder of Slytherin House. I have TWO descendants alive at this moment. Lily Evans was NOT a muggleborn. She as my many times removed granddaughter. Tom Riddle is older and the new head of the family, but Harry Potter is also an heir. It is my charge that the two learn to live with one another. Tom got lucky that the family magic didn't kill him outright for his attack on a fellow heir."

"My name is Godric Gryffindor," said the specter in red and gold. "Harry Potter is my only living descendant. Neville Longbottom has as much of the qualities that I look for as Harry does. It is my desire that my sword and Fawkes be turned over to Harry as both were mine and Harry's by birthright."

"My name is Rowena Ravenclaw," said the specter in blue and bronze. "Many of you believe that my line died out with Helena. This is wrong. I have one descendant still alive. Luna Lovegood is the heiress of the Ravenclaw line. She is the last of my line."

"My name is Helga Hufflepuff," said the final specter that was dressed I black and yellow. "I have about five descendants alive at this time. Zacharias Smith is one and Amelia and Susan Bones are two others. I have been tasked with telling you why we are here. The time for those who think that blood purity is better than others is over. With this threat to the world, we need everyone to work together whether you have magic or not. We have been given permission from Lord Hades and the other deities to work with you in an advisory capacity until this pandemic is done. Once the apocalypse is over, then we will return to our slumber."

"Last but not least, I am Merlin Ambrosias," stated the ancient looking specter. "I am the father of magic as you know it. I have no blood relatives per say, but I chose Harry Potter and Seamus Finnegan to carry on the magic. Unlike the four founders, I will not be seen again on this world. My form will split into two and enter Harry and Seamus infusing them with my magic. Consider it a blood adoption if you will. The difference being instead of getting my blood, you will get my magic."

With that being said, the form of Merlin split into two and the white mist approached both Harry and Seamus. Upon touching it, the mist entered both young men and everyone watched as they rose off the floor as their bodies glowed a soft golden color. When it was done, both young men sat heavily on the floor next to one another and leaned into each other's embrace as their bodies got accustomed to the influx. Everyone sat watching them with concern and curiosity. Harry waved away all concerns and he relaxed more.

"My name is Morgan Le Fey," stated the woman standing where Merlin was formerly standing. "Just like my teacher, I will bless two of you with what is left of my magic. In this, I chose Hermione Granger and Severus Snape to receive what aid I can offer to the war that is going on outside."

Just like Merlin, her form split into two and approached her chosen. Both followed Harry's example and touched the mist. It entered their bodies and like Harry and Seamus, they rose off the floor and started to glow. When it was done, they were just like the boys when it came to catching their breath and adjusting to the influx of magic.

"This is a great gift indeed for the four of you," stated Voldemort. "I'm sure that once we learn everything that the four of you will go down in history as powerful magic users. Shall we hear what is going on and who is going to be doing what?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE – ok so I went overboard with explanations about the gods. This will come into play for the rest of the story. The next chapter will give the explanations as to what is going on and how the story will get started. Thanks for reading. I did my best to research Greek history and mythology to get the information about the gods and goddesses. If you found something different, then I apologize for finding different data.


	2. The Explanation

DISCLAIMER – This story is based on the idea of the television program The Walking Dead. It was created by Frank Darabont. That doesn't mean I am going to use his characters. Time will tell, right now I'm just using the zombie aspect of it and such. The same could be said for the Resident Evil series.

DISCLAIMER 2 – Harry Potter is the sole property of JK Rowling.

DISCLAIMER 3 – This story contains slash. This means male on male and possible female on female. I do NOT go into specifics, but I do have them show love to one another.

PAIRINGS – Harry/Seamus, Hermione/ Draco, Neville/Luna. Others will be determined as the story goes along. This story will contain a neutral Dumbledore and Voldemort. This will also contain Weasley bashing as I love to do so.

NOTE – The characters will be OOC. This is fan fiction. If I wanted the characters to behave like Rowling portrayed them then I would write in her fashion. As I don't want to be sued for plagiarism, then the characters will behave as I want them to. If you want them to behave a certain way, THEN WRITE YOUR OWN STORY.

SPECIAL THANKS TO kirsty21 for being my first reviewer. Thanks also to Rainbow2007 and AdriannaAJ for their support. Thanks Mike for your support both in and out of fanfiction. Of course I can never go without saying thanks to DZ2 for always supporting me.

**Chapter 2 – The Explanation**

"Now that our introduction is over with, I think that it's time for us to explain what is going on as we know it," began Zeus. "For whatever reason, the Angels and Demons have gone to war. We are unsure as to what sparked the war, but our forces were called in to participate with the war. Therefore, Angels and Demons are battling with one another. We aren't allowed to interfere with this war as it is out of our realm. As you all know, we gods are all in control of certain domains and such. This occurrence is out of our realm of ability to get involved and such."

"This has caused an unexpected result of the victims of the war," stated Hera speaking next. "While we have control over certain areas or domains, there are others out and about that have their own power that rivals ours. We have thus sent our children out to assist where they can. Those that you call demigods are already working to defend certain areas of the world. However, they can only do so much as they can be killed just as easy as any and everyone else."

"Those of you that have magic will have a better chance of defending areas than those that you call muggles," continued Hades. "We have decided that certain factions of witches and wizards will be able to call upon us to assist with the eradication of the ill walking the planet. You would call them zombies. They are the undead. Their minds are set on one thing."

"The need to feed," stated Hermes taking over for him. "They regenerate and come back to life, but will no longer be what they were before they died. One bite or scratch from these creatures ensures that the person bitten or scratched turns into one of them. While it's harder for a witch or wizard to be caught, it does happen in overwhelming numbers. You can be killed and turned just as easy as the next person. The good thing about that is if you are turned, you don't know how to use your magic and are less of a threat to those that are still living."

"This is why we are here today," said Athena. "We are going to send parties of those of you to different parts of the world to help eradicate the zombie apocalypse that is happening as we speak. On top of all of that, there is the war between the Angels and Demons that we are trying to halt. The more humans we can save the better chance our world has of surviving. We want to save the human race. Be it demigod, magical being, or normal human, we want to save as many of you as possible."

"We find that we can only do so much as some of this is out of our control," admitted Ares. "We have decided that Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and Thomas Riddle are the best of you in this area and can lead factions of warriors to different areas to defend what little human population will survive. We know that they are able to lead as all three have charismatic ways about them. They will not be able to do it alone. Though we are from the Greece area, we do get involved in spots all around the world. We have many names depending on where you are in the world."

"This is what we have decided in regards to who will go where with whom," stated Poseidon. "Harry Potter and his group will head to the United States of America. More specifically, he will head to the city of New Orleans and start in the area known as the French Quarter. It's plenty big enough to house thousands of people. He will have a small army to work with him in this aspect. Artemis will tell you who will be going with him to the North American continent."

"Once you are there, you will begin to eradicate these abominations," she instructed speaking next. "You are to rescue as many people that you can. As gods we are only allowed to assist when it becomes necessary. So to assist Harry Potter, the following people will step forward. This will include your families. You are to obey him as you would any other leader or minister. Should we find that you are not, we will punish you as only a god or goddess can! Harry Potter, please step forward so that we can send you your army."

Harry walked forward and waited while the goddess looked at her parchment. She smiled at him before she began to read the names that were on the page.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," she called. "You shall be the general of Harry's army. You will make it your priority to keep him safe along with his mate. Do you accept this charge? If you do, then walk forward and receive the marking of your patron deity. If not, then we will figure something else out. Your dark mark is already gone as it is from everyone else. You can bet that even if you refuse, you will not be rejoining Thomas Riddle."

Bellatrix looked to Voldemort who waved his hand in agreement. Even the most feared Dark Lord in history knew that things were needed for a reason to save the human race. She lifted her head and walked forward. She gave a curtsey of respect to Harry before she approached Ares and received her new mark. From there, she stood right behind Harry to help keep an eye on the situation. It was also noticed that she had her wand in her hand and was watching everything with a close eye. She had a job to do and she was going to do it to the best of her ability.

"Seamus, you will join your mate," stated Artemis looking back to her list. "Wherever he goes, you will go. With your relationship blessed by my stepmother, you will be safer with him and Bellatrix. Next, the entire Malfoy family will join Harry in his effort to help us. Your blood status means nothing to anyone anymore. The amount of money you have doesn't mean anything anymore as it no longer has value. Please stand and get your marks. For what it's worth, your vaults will still be there when the economy and such finally goes back to some kind of normal."

Seamus, Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa stepped forward and got their marks from their representing deity. When they had it, Harry and his party started shifting people to other places in the hall so that his party could sit. Seamus stood proudly at Harry's side and held his hand. Molly and her youngest were fuming at this. Some of the gods as well as some of the witches and wizards present smirked in their direction. Each had a look that dared either of the three from saying a word.

"Keep in mind that parents of people will be joined by the called party unless they are needed somewhere else," stated Demeter plainly. "Not all families will be placed in the same group due to being needed more somewhere else. We ask that you not fight us on this. It will make things easier for everyone else if we all cooperate. If we gods can come together to make things work easier, then so can you. Keep in mind this will spread the power out amongst all of you. The sooner that some of this threat is dealt with, the sooner you can come home if you choose to do so."

"Fred and George Weasley, you will work with Harry as well," called Artemis. "Due to the relationship that you have, Harry will need someone that knows him well to work with him. You will step forward and get your mark and join your leader. Neville Longbottom, your family has been watching the backs of the Potter family for generations. There is no need to stop that now. Augusta, you will be placed in another group. Know that your grandson will be taken care of to the best of all our ability."

The three boys stepped forward with a smile and received their marks. From there, they went and sat with Harry's growing group. They pulled out parchment and quill and began to take notes for Harry regarding supplies and necessary ingredients for their inventions.

"Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape will join Harry and his group," directed Artemis. "They will help with the emotions, support, and conscience of each teen. They will need it as they will have to fight to survive. It isn't easy to be in a war, but it's even harder to have to do what looks like slaughter to live. While the zombies are technically already dead, you will have to kill them a second time to make sure that they can't hurt someone else."

The three professors stood as one and made their way over to their new charges after receiving their mark. They knew that what the goddess said was true in their hearts. The teens would need them as it would be harder on them than anyone else. Their main concern would be for Harry as he was such a gentle soul that he would have more trouble than most in taking the life of someone or something should the need call for it.

"Finally, we will send Hagrid, Remus, Poppy, Luna, and Hermione with Harry and his group," said Artemis before setting down her list. "Hermione's parents will join her, but Xeno will be needed somewhere else. We will be sending Petunia Evans with Harry as well. Last but not least, we will be sending Griphook and a battalion of goblins with him."

"To add to your numbers, we will send centaurs, house elves, and other intelligent magical creatures with you," said Persephone. "We shall send the wand maker Garrick Ollivander with you as well so that you can get new wands should something happen to yours. Your ghost guide will be none other than Salazar Slytherin. He has knowledge that will help you. Last but not least, Grawp, Fluffy, Norberta, and a few magical animals will be sent with you."

"You will also have a water phoenix by the name of Aqua that will be joining you," said Hestia. "She will bond with Harry just as Hedwig did. Like Fawkes, she will be able to flash anywhere in the world. This will help with making sure that messages will be passed back and forth between the different factions. Just know that from time to time, we may add to your numbers or take members to send elsewhere."

"We don't know who will survive and who won't," explained Hera. "Some of you may die and others may not. There will come a time when you will need some of the members from another group for a time depending on what is going on and how many of the zombies are attacking you. We will do everything that we can to aid you in your times of need."

"How will we be getting to New Orleans?" asked Harry. "Is there some portal or something that we can use to get to our destination? The sooner we leave, the better it will be for us to get started setting up the safe haven needed for the people still alive and so forth."

"You will fly on the backs of dragons," answered Athena. "Norberta isn't the only dragon that will be going with you. I suggest that you house the dragons inside of the Super Dome once you get there. It's plenty big enough to house the dragons until a better solution can be found. You will fly right over the Atlantic Ocean."

"There is no rush to get there, but the sooner the better," said Poseidon. "If the dragons get tired, I will ensure that they stay safe while the float. You will not have to leave the backs of the dragons. You should be able to get there within two days as the dragons can fly pretty swiftly. Griphook will be able to get portkeys made for the battalion once he arrives in New Orleans. The city is big, so you will have to be very careful and make sure that each and every building is cleaned out of anything harmful."

"It's going to be a long and hard job, but we have faith that you will be able to get it done," remarked Demeter speaking next. "Those poor souls need to head to Hades so that they can go where they are meant to go. Beware flying for long periods of time as the Angels will be able to get to you while in the air. The Demons will be the least of your concerns as they are solely after the Angels. Their fight will end soon, but the damage is already done."

"There is one Angel that will join you soon," said Apollo. "Michael loves life and will work with you to the best of his ability. Just keep in mind that while he can and will help, that he still answers to a higher power. We ask that you listen to his council when he offers it. You will have to learn how to use mundane weapons as well as your inherent magical prowess. All will turn out well if you stick together and watch out over each other. The more you do that, the higher your survival rate. You have the power; it's up to you as to how you use it."

"When do we leave?" asked Seamus. "When do we begin and what are we going to do about supplies?"

"You leave within the hour," answered Hephaestus. "The dragons will be arriving soon. Supplies have already been sent to your location. I suggest that you look in the house on the corner of St. Ann and Burgundy. You will find everything you need there and more. The sword of Harry's ancestor will be given to him before he leaves here today. We need everyone to be ready. More supplies can be scrounged up once you get where you are going."

Everyone nodded and headed towards the entrance of the castle. Harry's group could hear the gods and goddesses give Albus and Tom their groups and so forth. As they were standing there waiting for the dragons, Ronald and Ginny came out of the Great Hall and had one more go at Harry and Seamus.

"There will come a time when you aren't protected," hissed Ronald pointing at the couple. "You will give to us what we deserve. You will be our pawn and that faggot you are standing with will bow to us. We are purebloods and you two aren't. We will get what we want and you will be punished for denying it to us. You will marry Ginny and you will treat her like a queen. You have no choice in the matter."

Before anyone could say or do anything, Harry, Seamus, Neville, and oddly enough Draco all looked at one another in perfect agreement. The looks on all four teens were in total agreement. They had, had enough of Ron's mouth to last them a lifetime. As one, the four moved forward and began to beat on the redhead using their fists and feet. Ginny went to interfere and was set upon by Luna and Hermione.

"This is one time that I am going to pass a threat to the two of you," hissed Harry in fury. "If I ever see the two of you again, I will cut your heads off and feed you to the zombies. You are nothing and will always be nothing. If you ever open your mouths to me again, I will let some of my companions teach you what it means to be a human being. As it is, many of them want to curse you into oblivion."

"Get the hell out of here before we kill you where you stand," snapped Bellatrix. "Harry and Seamus owe you nothing. You are worse than worse as you don't seem to listen to what is being said to you. I hope that you are sent to the Dark Lord's group as he will teach you what it means to respect your betters. Harry Potter is NOT a half-blood. His relationship with Seamus is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS."

"A Soulbond can NOT be broken by anything," stated Minerva allowing her annoyance show as well. "Didn't you hear Lady Hera when she said that she personally blessed their relationship? You are just lucky that the gods are busy doing important things. I would have loved to see Lady Hera curse you into the darkest part of Tartarus. You two make me sick and I agree with Bellatrix that you should count your lucky stars that we don't kill you ourselves. Get out of our sight. NOW!"

Wands were pointed at the two teens. Petunia grabbed Severus' wand and pointed it at Ronald. What happened next was a surprise to everyone. She was able to cast a spell that had Ginny rolling on the ground screaming. Her first spell she had ever cast in her life was the Cruciatus Curse.

"Well now," mused Severus taking his wand back from her. "It seems that the Evans line is more powerful than we thought. We will get you your own wand. However, I find it prudent to tell you that you should start out smaller from now on. You are lucky you haven't passed out from the strain. As it is, you are barely standing. I suggest that you sit before you fall."

Petunia sat on a chair conjured by Harry, and got her breathing under control. She was furious that someone so petty could exist. The two redheaded twits would fit right in with Vernon and his worthless son. She had enough of those demanding things from others to last her a lifetime. She was now a woman on a mission. That mission was to protect the innocent and deal pain to their adversaries.

"I have a few things that I would like to say," she declared. "First and foremost, I have been watching Seamus and I like him. He seems polite and dedicated to Harry. Anyone with a brain can see that the two love each other. I have a secret to tell Severus and Harry. Dudley isn't my son. Vernon cheated on me and Dudley is the result of that indiscretion. I have never given birth to a child. Last but not least, I never hated Lily. I did and acted the way I did due to not wanting to inflict the wrath of that fat bastard on Harry or myself any more than he already did. I will kill someone that tries to harm Harry ever again."

"I'll make sure to start your training in magic," stated Harry wrapping his arms around her. You are a good person and now that you can use magic, you will be taught. Besides, thanks to the gods, we have the best of each field of magic that will be living with us. I'll make sure that you get time to learn what you need to while we fight these creatures. Looking up at the sky, I believe that our ride is here."

Sure enough, Charlie Weasley was riding on the back of Norberta while five other dragons were pulling what looked like a boat. Surrounding the six dragons were a flight of ten other dragons of all shapes and sizes.

"I could be wrong, but that Hungarian Horntail looks like the one that was in the tournament," said an amused Harry. "From the looks of things, we will have an easier time crossing the ocean to get where we have to go. The dragons can swim just as easy as they can fly. As I am one of two known parselmouths in this area, I can talk with the dragons and see what they need and so forth. I'll be right back."

Harry spent the next twenty minutes talking to the dragons. It was proven for fact that the Hungarian Horntail was the same one that was in the tournament. She agreed to be Harry's personal mount from then on out once he explained what happened that day with the eggs. Her clutch had hatched and she had three healthy drakes that were growing nicely on the reservation.

"This is what we are going to do," said Harry once he was back with his waiting group. "We are going to board the boat. Once we get to the ocean, the dragons will set the boat into the water and take turns pulling it. We should be able to reach the Gulf of Mexico in two days. From there, we will take to the sky and fly directly to the Super Dome. Once there, we will let the dragons rest and we will head to the French Quarter by way of broom. Lord Apollo has the map in my mind as it were. I know where we are going and such. You should as well as we will all be going to the same place. It will be rather easy from there to apparate back and forth to the dragons. They will come to the Quarter daily to check on us and get some kind of direction from me."

"When do we leave?" asked Severus. "Where are our supplies and such?"

"We leave as soon as everyone is one the boat," answered Harry. "From what we were told earlier, our supplies are already in New Orleans. We just have to get there and get them. Shall we head out? Charlie Weasley will go with us as he knows better than anyone how to work with dragons. Bella, I need you and Hermione to get everyone together and get us moving. Seamus, Aunt Petunia, Severus, and I will be on the boat getting us settled and so forth. I'll see everyone on board."

Nodding, Hermione and Bella got everyone moving and headed towards their ride. Upon getting everyone inside, Harry and Seamus stepped to the helm and waved to those that were remaining in the area. Albus was crying as were a few others as they left. Neville joined them a few moments later and was waving goodbye to his grandmother. Luna was doing the same to her father.

"Not to worry," assured Bella waving goodbye to her husband. "You will be taken care of and such by me and Harry. You will be safe and I will teach all of you everything that I know in the art of dueling and so forth. You will all live to tell the next generation about our exploits if I have anything to say about it. I may act crazy, but I am far from it. I will see you all survive this."

With those words of wisdom, the dragons and boat lifted off. Harry and his group were on their way to improve the world in another part of the planet. Time would tell how well he and his companions would succeed when it came to stopping not only the zombies, but the war between Angel and Demon. When the group was out of sight, the other parties began their own departures. Albus would stay in the area surrounding the United Kingdom. Thomas would head to the Australian continent and begin his work there to eradicate the plight on the planet.

Up in the sky, Harry and Seamus mounted his Firebolt and took to the sky. The Horntail's name was Onyx and she was delighted to slow enough for Harry and his mate to climb onto her back. With a roar of excitement, the dragon took off and the resounding cry from the other dragons was a sound to behold.

Hours later, Petunia decided to check up on the boys and saw both laughing and playing around on the back of the dragon. Neither appeared to be in danger, but she was a parent first and foremost and began to immediately worry about them. When she saw them practically fall off, she decided to voice her concern. With a yell, she made sure they could hear her.

"You had better be careful up there Harry Potter or I will personally tan your hide," yelled Petunia. "Don't think that you will get out of it that easy Seamus Finnegan. You two are now my children and you will heed my words. Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh I would just get used to that if I were you," smirked Severus. "Harry is famous for making your heart stop in your chest with some of his aerial acrobatics. He and Seamus will be just fine. That dragon will make sure they don't fall. To give him his credit, he is the best flier that Hogwarts has seen in many years. Let's not forget that even though we are older, he is now our leader. He will do what he feels is best."

"Harry always leads in a good way," stated Draco surprising the others. "He does what he feels is best for everyone. If anyone can get us through all of this safely, I place my bet with Harry. He has a knack for being able to escape by the hair on his head and live to tell the tale. Wherever he goes, I will gladly follow him. He is the kind of leader that everyone should strive to be. Word of caution, avoid Hermione's fist. When she hits you, you remember it. She will be Harry's brains behind the schemes and plots. The two of them work wonders when they put their heads together."

"He has beaten the Dark Lord five times," remarked Lucius. "That is something that not even Dumbledore has ever done. Harry isn't even fully trained and he was able to do something that no one else could even imagine doing. With people like Severus, Bella, Narcissa, and me, we will teach him and you what you need to know to be the best that you can be."

"I know that what you are saying is the truth, but I can't help but worry about him," admitted Petunia looking around at the many faces agreeing with everyone. "He is just barely sixteen and he has had so much pain and hurt inflicted upon him. He has done more for your world than any one witch or wizard alive. Now he has to do the same thing for my world."

"I don't think it matters which world is which anymore," said Luna looking at her with a smile. "They are one and the same now. To Harry, human life is human life. It doesn't matter to him if you are magical or not. It also doesn't matter to him if you are actually human or not. He cares for everything that can think and speak. He even went and helped Hagrid tend to spiders that are the size of an elephant. It didn't even give him cause for pause. He just did what was right."

"There lays the crux of the matter," said Minerva. "Harry will have to kill these zombies. We don't know how well that will go over as he abhors taking a life. We may get lucky and he won't have problems with it as from what we are being told, they are similar to inferi. He might surprise us and not have a problem stopping them."

"I won't," stated Harry as he and Seamus appeared next to where they were standing. "They aren't alive anymore. They have to be stopped so that people can live. We will need to get some sort of strategy set up when we get there. According to Onyx, we will be there in about sixteen hours at this rate. There seems to be something that is more or less feeding them energy and they are flying faster than they anticipated they would. They will set the boat down in about an hour so that they can rest. A floating dragon being moved by Lord Poseidon goes a long way in getting us to our destination faster."

"I suggest that you two come on board and get some sleep," called out Bellatrix. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and once we get where we are going, you are going to have to decide where we are going to set up headquarters and such. For the record, this was not a request. Get your butts in here and get to bed. That is an order from your General."

Laughing, both Harry and Seamus hopped onto his broom and landed safely on the boat. Laughing along with them, Neville led them below and showed them where their room was. Mrs. Finnegan handed both something to eat. When they were done, she teamed up with Bella and sent them to bed to get some rest.

With a grin to everyone, they entered their room and got into bed. From there, Hermione turned out their lights and the two fell asleep soon after. It wasn't long before everyone else fell asleep as well. Each person knew that at least for this night that their safety was assured by the Greek pantheon of gods and goddesses.

The next morning, everyone ate breakfast and made their way to the outside of the boat. They could see land in the distance that was getting clearer with each passing minutes. A large red dragon hissed something to Harry who replied with hisses of his own.

"Judging from what we see, that area in front of us is the coast of Florida," Harry told his companions. "We should be in New Orleans in about five hours or so. From there we will begin our new destiny of eradicating zombies. It won't be long before we have to start dealing with the problems at hand. Time will tell how successful we are."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter right here. I want to start with the setup of defense in the next chapter. What do you think of the story so far?


	3. Getting Started

DISCLAIMER – This story is based on the idea of the television program The Walking Dead. It was created by Frank Darabont. That doesn't mean I am going to use his characters. Time will tell, right now I'm just using the zombie aspect of it and such. The same could be said for the Resident Evil series.

DISCLAIMER 2 – Harry Potter is the sole property of JK Rowling.

DISCLAIMER 3 – This story contains slash. This means male on male and possible female on female. I do NOT go into specifics, but I do have them show love to one another.

PAIRINGS – Harry/Seamus, Hermione/ Draco, Neville/Luna. Others will be determined as the story goes along. This story will contain a neutral Dumbledore and Voldemort. This will also contain Weasley bashing as I love to do so.

NOTE – The characters will be OOC. This is fan fiction. If I wanted the characters to behave like Rowling portrayed them then I would write in her fashion. As I don't want to be sued for plagiarism, then the characters will behave as I want them to. If you want them to behave a certain way, THEN WRITE YOUR OWN STORY.

**Chapter 3 – Getting Started**

Hours later, Harry and his group were flying over the city of New Orleans. With a call out to the dragons, they landed on the roof of the Super Dome. Once everyone was out, he had the dragons place the boat on the ground outside. The walked around and looked at everything. They could see the zombies walking all over the place. They even took some time to get rid of those that were in the building and general vicinity.

"We are about a mile away from the French Quarter," reported Hermes appearing next to Harry. "Some of your more powerful magic users will have to carve a hole in the roof of this building or figure out how to open it to allow the dragons to get safely in and out. My suggestion would be to double up on the backs of the dragons and make a sweep over the Quarter so that you can get a feel of the layout of the area. This will keep you all safe until you get organized."

"We'll do that," answered Harry. "The sooner we get over there, the sooner we can get things set up. We have to figure out how to house everyone as well. Do you have information about living quarters and such? The more information we have, the easier things will be while we are working."

"There are houses and apartments all over the place," stated Hermes. "I recommend you use one of the apartment buildings or hotels and house all of you together once you clean it out. You can spread out later as you find more survivors in the area. They are there even if they're few and far in between. For now I wouldn't go any further out with a defensive section than Canal Street to Elysian Fields. I also would go from Rampart Street to the river and stop. The more you can keep your lines defended the better it will be. As the zombies and such don't eat anything but people, I suggest that you find supermarkets and such to be able to get food and so forth."

"Let's get started then," said Harry turning to his companions. "There are twelve dragons. I suggest that we do two people per dragon. Seamus and I will take Onyx. I suggest that Severus and Aunt Petunia ride Norberta. He can make sure she stays safe and such. I think that Minerva and Filius should team up. Bellatrix and Draco should fly together. I think that Dan and Lucius should team up. Jean Granger and Remus should fly together. Narcissa should team up with Neville. Fred and George, you should take one together. Mrs. Finnegan and her husband should fly together. Poppy and Luna should team up. Hermione, you are with Hagrid."

"All of you are to be careful and not pose any problems while on the backs of the dragons," said Bellatrix. "Master Griphook, I suggest that you and your warriors and family members start heading for the Quarter. One of us will fly circuits around the sky over you until you reach the area. Grawp will go with you as will Hagrid's giant Cerberus. Lord Hermes, I'm sure that you can talk with the other parties and send us magical animals such as unicorns, thestrals, hippogriffs, and so forth. A few gryphons wouldn't hurt either."

"Destroy anything that doesn't look alive," reminded Severus to Griphook and his goblins. "Please be careful. You are just as prone to be turned as we are should you not stay alert. We want as many of you to make it there alive as possible. There should be no reason that two hundred and fifty goblin warriors with a giant and Cerberus can't make it safely to where we are going a mile from here. Let's move out now."

Getting assurances that everyone would be safe and sound, the group all headed out. Those mounted on the backs of the dragons kept one eye on the sky and the other one where they were going. The Angels seemed to know what was going on, but with the appearance of the Archangel Michael, they were relatively safe from an airborne attack. It wasn't long before everyone made it safely to the Quarter. Once they landed on the corner of Canal St and Bourbon Street, the dragons landed as close together as they could.

"Bellatrix, have a dragon stand at the entrance to this street," instructed Harry looking down at his map that Luna drew for him. "From there post one at the entrance to each street to either side of us. Make sure that you stop at North Rampart and North Peters Street. We will move down this street for now and clean out all problems. There are some city buses just sitting there. I suggest that we move them to the entrance of each street as a form of blockade. From there, we can move cars and such to the other side of them as a second form of defense from anything coming in. Get some flyers in the air on brooms and find me some more buses. Don't go to high as we don't want the war between the Angels and demons to hit us."

Nodding her head, Bellatrix got started. Severus and Filius both took to the air on brooms to find as many buses as possible. When they found one, they would bring it to the front of a street and place it at the entrance blocking anything from getting in. While they were doing that, the others got to work on placing cars and other abandoned vehicles bumper to bumper behind the buses blocking anything from getting in. They even went so far as to flip cars upside down and place them in the sections between hood and trunk of the cars. The third group started the clean out of all zombies that were in the area they were working on.

Building after building was entered and if anything moved that was already dead, it was summarily destroyed. Harry and Hagrid went out personally with Ollivander and made a huge hole in the center of a ruined area to have a massive burning grave for the zombies that were killed. They got Onyx to stand near the grave to keep the fire going if it was needed. They knew she could and would incinerate anything and everything that looked like a zombie should they try and get to her.

It wasn't long before they got the block between Canal Street and Iberville St cleaned out for human habitation. The elves were busy making sure that no lingering odors or germs were left behind. From there, the group headed out to clean between Iberville St and Bienville St. It was hard work in some areas and buildings, but the teams had lots of success with their projects. Filius and Severus had the street between North Rampart and Burgundy blocked off on Canal Street. From there, they blocked off the next street of Dauphine. Together they went and got more buses and street cars and blocked off Bourbon Street, Royal Street, Chartres Street, and Decatur Street. They worked hard trying to figure out how to get from North Peters to the actual banks of the river. As they were discussing it, they got help from an unexpected source.

"Just blow up a building over there and move the rubble into that area," suggested Hermione flying into view. "A large enough pile of debris should keep them out for now. We just need to get the streets surrounding the Quarter blocked off so that we don't get new zombies added to the ones that are already here. Harry and his group are making loads of progress. They have made it from Bienville to Conti Street. The last I saw before I came to help you was, them working on St. Louis and Toulouse Street."

"When we are done here, we can always start closing off the streets along North Rampart," stated Filius as he turned and caused the building across Canal Street to blow up. If you would be so kind as to help us move this rubble into this dead space, I would appreciate it. The sooner we are done here, the sooner we can close up the entrances to the other streets. I have no doubt that should the zombies find Harry and his group, they will be in for a fight as the zombies will multiply in numbers just as fast as we destroy them."

"Harry has Minerva and Lucius moving cars to join up behind the buses and such," said Hermione pointing to the two that were causing the vehicles to pile up on each other. "With so many cars and trucks around, it was kind of easy to make a barrier. This way we can use the stores and such that are on Canal Street as well if we just block the streets off at the sidewalks. I think he has others doing the same by removing the vehicles out of the Quarter and to the outside of our perimeter."

"It's about time he starts letting us see his intelligence," muttered Severus. "That boy is loads more intelligent than he let on in school. I, for one, am proud of his actions since we got here. He is already proving to be a very able leader. Even Bellatrix is working with him without question. I think we are just about done here. Have the Weasley twins and Remus meet us on Rampart and Iberville Street if you would please, Hermione. With more of us working on closing off the entrances, the better it will be. Have Harry send a couple of dragons to watch our backs."

Nodding, Hermione went off to make her report to Harry. He quickly took care of the request Severus sent. Not only did he send the twins and Remus, but he sent Hagrid and Grawp as well. The goblin warriors were already splitting off into teams of twenty to go into the buildings on Dauphine Street on the left of Bourbon and Royal Street on the right. They were doing the same thing that Harry and his group were doing on Bourbon Street. They were wiping out all zombies found and having them brought via dragon or elf to the burning pit.

Once Harry and his group finished with the area between St. Louis and Toulouse Street, they made their way to St. Peter and then Orleans Street. Once they were done there, they moved on to St. Ann, Dumaine, St. Phillips Street, Ursulines, Governor Nicholls Street, and then Barracks Street. Once they finally made it to Esplanade Ave, they called for a halt. Harry sent runners to get his entire group back together. It wasn't long before all parties were together again and waiting for word.

"We have Bourbon Street cleaned out of all zombies," reported Harry. "We actually found about twenty survivors in the buildings. Poppy checked them and they are healthy if a bit malnourished. We have them in a quarantined building. We want to make sure they stay human. Has anyone been to St. Ann and Burgundy yet?"

"I did," said Draco. "Mother and I went there and we moved all of the supplies to the building called the Bourbon Pub on St. Ann and Bourbon. There are trunks full of food, clothes, potions supplies, weapons, and many other things like pillows and blankets and such. We checked out the bar thoroughly and it will house all of us there for the night comfortably."

"Some of the elves are already cooking us something to eat at the Clover Grill on Bourbon and Dumaine," reported Pomona. "They will bring the meal to us at the Pub. I took a small group and cleaned all the way around the block from Bourbon to Dauphine, down to Dumaine, and back to Bourbon. All of the buildings are cleaned of anything dead and undead. The elves that are not cooking are already cleaning the places so that we can have a base of operation and work our way out. With having close to two hundred elves, we have more than enough to help with all sorts of cooking and cleaning. We even have some of them building up barricades so that we can move out later from the Quarter if we want."

"We have the entrances to the streets blocked off with buses, streetcars, and moving trucks and such," reported Severus speaking next. "With the help of Hermione and Lord Hermes, we were able to get enough to make sure they don't get into the Quarter itself. We can work on the project that Lucius was working on again tomorrow. The sooner we get that done, the sooner we can ensure that our lives won't be wasted if we get attacked from within."

"We did move lots of cars out of the Quarter itself," added Minerva. "It wasn't that hard with the help of the elves. We just moved them outside when we found them. We even went so far as to place them one on top of the other so that we can stand in certain spots and shoot spells through the gaps. However, with the weight of the vehicles, nothing is getting in from what we did. It didn't us too much longer to do what we did on Canal Street and copy it on Rampart."

"I was able to get two dragons to help me do some of the same thing on Esplanade Ave already," said Luna surprising everyone with her forethought. "Thanks to their strength, I have that street done. They just picked up the cars and put them where I asked them to. I don't know how they understood me, but I think it has something to do with us being god and goddess blessed. We just need one more bus for right here on Bourbon Street. If Severus and Filius want to go find one it would help out a lot."

"Thanks Luna girl," said Harry causing her to laugh at her nickname. "You are pure Ravenclaw with that one. My guess is that it will take us about two weeks to completely cover the entire Quarter and clean it out of anything undead. My suggestion would be to place a dragon at any weak spots that we have so that we don't get overrun between now and morning. I'm going to sit right here for now until Severus and Filius gets back. If one or two of you wants to stay with me, I would appreciate it. The rest of you can go to that bar that Draco and Narcissa worked on."

Bellatrix, Seamus, and Petunia stayed with Harry. Severus and Filius took another flight out to get the last needed bus. An hour later, the two wizards were putting the bus into its place and the group headed back to the bar. When they got there, Harry had to laugh as Dobby was standing behind the bar with a chef's hat and apron on serving everyone a drink. Winky was standing next to him handing each person a plate and directing them to the buffet along the back wall.

Everyone ate and drank and enjoyed getting to know one another better. It was common knowledge to all that they were to call each other by their given names. Titles were no longer welcome in the group. Each knew that survival was more important. They knew that Harry was the leader, but other than that, no one wanted to get into who had what position and so forth. Harry listened to each person as if they were leaders as well. This is what earned him the most respect amongst those that were older than he was.

The next day, a tired Hermes showed up. Following him was another boat that had people on it. Harry and company went out to see who had arrived with the boat and God of Travels. When the door opened, Colin and Dennis Creevey were the first to come out. Both were as excited as they usually were. Harry made a mental note to have someone older talk with the boys so that they didn't get themselves killed due to not paying attention and focusing on the wrong thing. The parents of the boys followed behind them and looked around with interest.

Katie Bell and a nervous Millicent Bulstrode stepped out of the door next. Both girls looked around and smiled when they were welcomed warmly. Oliver Wood and Rolanda Hooch stepped out next. Both were carrying a trunk that they explained carried more supplies from Diagon Alley. Angelina Johnson, Irma Pince, and Aurora Sinistra stepped out carrying another trunk. Irma explained that the trunks contained books from the library at Hogwarts. Emmeline Vance stepped out next walking with four centaurs that Harry and Hermione were very familiar with. Bane, Ronan, Firenze, and Magorian stepped out and joined the ranks of those that were going to save the area. Other centaurs were there as well, but those were the four stallions of the group. Following them, were the thestrals, unicorns, and hippogriffs that Bella had mentioned she wanted to have join them.

"Let me first and foremost welcome each and every one of you to the area and to the team," called out a very smiling Harry Potter. "Your presence and assistance are more than welcome. Please don't worry if you are from a different house in school, or a different species. This team is a team that supports each other no matter who we are or what we are. In this group, it doesn't matter if you are human, elf, giant, dragon, or now centaur. You are all equal here."

"We have had some small skirmishes with the undead here, but it hasn't been that bad yet," called out Bellatrix next. "We are working in an area that is seven blocks wide and fourteen blocks deep. We have done what we could in the time we had yesterday to make this area as safe as possible. With that being said, we need you all to team up with those of us that are already here and spread out to wipe out any undead that we find. NEVER go anywhere alone. Travel in groups of three or more until we fully get the French Quarter under our COMPLETE control."

"You were all there when the gods stated that we are just as susceptible to being turned as anyone else," reminded Severus. "The more we work to wipe out all that are undead, the better we can live while we work on the outside of our area. We already have made sure that no more undead can get in our living area. We have NOT gotten all of the undead out of here yet. So with that being said, we can divide equally and get to work. If you haven't eaten yet, then please head down one block and get something from the elves. They have taken over the Clover Grill and turned that into their kitchen."

"We will start again in about two hours," called out Harry again. "Just head down this street to Canal Street and meet us there. From there, we will send parties out to the two streets on the Rampart side and four streets on the river side. We start at the beginning and work our way down. We want to make sure that each building is checked, cleaned, and examined from top to bottom. Leave NO door unopened and no closet or storage room unchecked. Once you get a good number of undead bodies, call for the elves to deliver them to the fire pit where Lady Onyx will incinerate them for us so that we don't have illness or carrion."

"What is our ultimate goal here?" asked Aurora. "We know that we are here to begin to wipe out the zombies, but what are our short term goals? What are we after first and foremost?"

"We are here to set up living quarters for us and those that we find that are still alive," answered Minerva. "We will set up a specific building that will house newcomers until we know for sure they won't turn and become one of the undead. We have Poppy and those that have some skill with healing working together to make sure we don't make a mistake and bring someone who will become one of those beasts within our ranks. We want to make sure that we have place to live and house everyone. Stores will become homes once we start finding other living people."

"I found a small jail across Rampart Street," reported Draco. "We can use that if we carefully move out and surround that section. It's not going to be that hard to do it we work at it carefully. I'll get a team together and work on it if you want. We can do the same thing with the cars and such that we did on the actual Quarter. We are just surrounding one more block. My team will even clean it out of all dead and undead."

"I'm not that worried about anything on Bourbon Street, but we will double check that something didn't manage to get in during the night," said Harry after giving Draco the go ahead. "We cleaned out the entire street, but we don't know if there are other ways to get in. So we are going to concentrate more on the other streets and have a small party go through Bourbon again to make sure our hard work from yesterday held. We don't know if these zombies are smart enough to open a door or whatnot. After watching them for a while yesterday, I would say no, but I'm not taking any chances with our safety. So I would like for Griphook to take twenty goblins and go through Bourbon Street to make sure that we weren't taken over while we slept. I suggest that we get started."

"I want Harry and Seamus to get a team with twenty five goblins and work on Burgundy Street," called out Bellatrix taking control as the lead defender of the group. "Severus, I want you to grab a team and twenty five more goblins and get to work on Dauphine Street. Filius, I want you to do the same on Chartres. Minerva, you have Royal Street with your team. I am going to work with a larger team to wipe out both Decatur and North Peters. Everyone else, get a team together and get to work. Luna, I need you, Neville, Pomona, and a small team to fly on the dragons or brooms, and keep an eye on our perimeter. Make sure you report to us if you see any breeches in the defenses we set up yesterday. Hagrid, I need you and Grawp to check on all the defenses and make sure that if they look weak that you fix them to the best of your ability. Take Lucius and Narcissa with you. Oliver, I want you with Harry's group."

People quickly got involved in what they were doing. All understood that time was not hurried, but the sooner they got their area under control the sooner they could go to other places and help those that needed it. They also knew that the sooner they got their living area cleaned out the sooner they could have a safe haven from the zombies when they wanted to relax from the war effort.

Charlie decided to help Luna's group. Remus decided to help Harry and his group. The Weasley twins decided to help Hagrid and the Malfoys. Hermione asked Bellatrix if she could work with the non magicals to get an apartment building ready for people and with a smile, the older witch quickly approved it on the condition that she sent word if they ran into any trouble.

Soon the newcomers were fed and ready to help. They looked at the map that was drawn up for everyone to look at. They quickly mounted up on brooms and went to the assistance of the other teams. Some of them even teamed up with others and started on the opposite ends of the streets from those that were starting on Canal Street.

Hours later, the groups all made it back to the central point for lunch. While they ate, they were able to give each other the reports that were ready to give.

"I have a team of goblins that are locating all metal that can be used to make fences," reported Griphook. "We noticed the fence surrounding the area known as Jackson Square. We can make more and move them to certain areas where they can be used as defense. The more we make the more we can use that instead of trying to move the vehicles that we are using now. Once we get the fences up, we can move the set up out further and so forth while we take over more space."

"The defenses are holding up," reported Luna next. "We were able to stop in spots and hit the zombies with Bombarda spells. If you hit them in the head, they stay down. From there, it was easy enough to get the elves to send them across the street to the burning pit. I had a second dragon sit and blow the smoke into the opposite direction from the Quarter with his wings. We don't want the smell of burnt flesh infiltrating our homes."

"Speaking of homes," said Harry speaking next. "My team has finished clearing out a couple of spots that were holding small pockets of zombies. Not only did we get them out, we have the homes ready for human occupation. Seamus and I are going to live in the house that held our supplies for when we got here. Dobby and Winky will be with us as my elves. I will be more than willing to help others find a place to live and so forth."

"You are better at DADA than most of us," stated Neville. "Let those of us that are more passive in magic take over helping everyone find a home of their own. You can continue to clean out the Quarter with those that are fighters. Pomona and I will take over a spot on the other side of Decatur and begin to remove the cement and start a farm for fresh fruits and vegetables. The more we can do for ourselves, the better."

"Good thinking," replied Harry. "There is no reason we can start fishing in the river and so forth for food as well. I'm going to suggest caution as we don't know if the zombies will be able to get through the water. Make sure that the fences that Griphook and his team are making goes as far out into the water as we can so that the zombies can't go around them and get back into the quarter."

"We can make sure that we go across the river from time to time to scout out for supplies and such," stated Bellatrix. "We can transfigure pieces of wood into arrows for Bane and his group so that they can shoot at the zombies. We all know that centaurs are expert marksmen. The more they can take out the better. We can build them a ramp so that they can get on top of the buses and such and shoot from there."

"I can get Buckbeak and the others to start picking up the zombies and dropping them into the fire pit," suggested Hagrid. "Thanks to Andromeda, it's better now and won't take on water. Minerva and she fixed it like it was in the old days. Every now and then we can just stop burning and banish the ash and such. It will keep things easier for us that way."

"An excellent suggestion Hagrid," assured Severus. "It's one that we will positively use. We want to be able to breathe without choking on burning ash and such all the time. We can even create a fire pit on the other side of the river so that we can just have the elves pop the bodies of the zombies over there instead. I will bring a team out tomorrow with Minerva and a couple of others and create a larger one. We can use some of this stuff and make sure that we have what we need to grow things."

"Everything will start to fall into place for us more and more," assured Luna with eyes glazing over slightly. "We have what we need to make an effective fighting force. We also have what we need to be creative and live in comfort. We should have our vaults and such brought over and store them here. We don't need them now, but we will want them in the future to set up trade and such. I have no doubts that Griphook will see to the safety of what we own."

"Try not to use your foresight too much," advised a goblin mystic coming up to her. "Take it slow and easy so that you don't fry yourself using it. Obviously you are going to get visions, but try not to force them. It will hurt you if you do. Your gift will grow with you. She is right in that the vaults should come here so that you can have them. We can take that tall building over there and turn it into a bank. I think it's called the Hyatt Regency or something. With it being so tall, we can just use the different rooms as vaults."

"Well, I suggest that for now, we finish cleaning out the Quarter," stated Harry. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can turn our sights to other things. We also need to find more living people. Poppy make sure that our survivors are still human. The sooner that Draco clears out the jail, the sooner we have a better solution for them. Let's get to work please."

With that, everyone got together and formed teams to make the sweep through the Quarter to get rid of all dead and undead beings.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop right here. I want to get the Quarter cleaned out and set up before we start with the fighting with the undead. Let it be known that there are skirmishes between them and the zombies, but not much as the Quarter is relatively small in comparison to the rest of the city and such.


	4. An Unexpected Twist!

DISCLAIMER – This story is based on the idea of the television program The Walking Dead. It was created by Frank Darabont. That doesn't mean I am going to use his characters. Time will tell, right now I'm just using the zombie aspect of it and such. The same could be said for the Resident Evil series.

DISCLAIMER 2 – Harry Potter is the sole property of JK Rowling.

DISCLAIMER 3 – This story contains slash. This means male on male and possible female on female. I do NOT go into specifics, but I do have them show love to one another.

PAIRINGS – Harry/Seamus, Hermione/ Draco, Neville/Luna. Others will be determined as the story goes along. This story will contain a neutral Dumbledore and Voldemort. This will also contain Weasley bashing as I love to do so.

NOTE – The characters will be OOC. This is fan fiction. If I wanted the characters to behave like Rowling portrayed them then I would write in her fashion. As I don't want to be sued for plagiarism, then the characters will behave as I want them to. If you want them to behave a certain way, THEN WRITE YOUR OWN STORY.

RECOMMENDED READING – Perception is Everything by Kendra James

**Chapter 4 – An Unexpected Twist!**

It took the better part of a week to get the Quarter completely cleaned out of all dead and undead. The groups worked in sync with one another to ensure that everyone stayed safe. Bellatrix, Severus, Minerva, and Harry were constantly reminding everyone that they needed to stay on the top of their game if they wanted to stay alive. A couple of people started grumbling about it until Harry snapped and showed everyone just why he was made leader.

"If you think that you are going to be complacent on my watch, then you can just piss off and go live somewhere else," Harry snapped at the muggle that was complaining the most. "We saved your ass if you care to remember. You can either do it our way, or you can just go outside of the protective barriers and fend for yourself. We harp about safety because we don't want to lose anyone. Fortunately for you, and these days unfortunately for us, that includes your sorry ass. So sit down, shut up, and don't piss me off again. Your health won't like it if you do."

"If you open your mouth to complain once more, you will find out why they call me a psychotic bitch," hissed Bellatrix in fury leaning over into the man's face. "As it is, I am a hair's breath away from cursing you where you sit. I will not stand here and listen to you complain and moan about why we are constantly reminding you to be careful or about how many times you have to help out and earn your keep. Three times in as many days, we have watched you almost become zombie food. My advice to you is to get out of my sight before I forget that I'm not allowed to curse or kill someone for sport."

The man fled before the onslaught of furious magic users. Everyone that lived in the Quarter knew that Harry and Bellatrix made a unique, but effective and powerful fighting force. Each person that lived with Harry had certain duties they were responsible for. Whether it was fighting, defending, or on watch in certain locations, most of the team didn't complain. However, there were those that were a bit on the lazy side that didn't want to do much. This was quickly stopped and seriously not tolerated.

Griphook and his family showed everyone how to use a sword with precision and fluidity. More often than not, no one bothered to use magic when it came to the zombies. The exception was those that were older and those like Harry and Seamus, who had a flare for certain, types of spells, and power levels. It was simpler to just slice the head off with a sharpened sword. It made for less complications of someone accidentally hitting an ally with magic. That's not to say that they didn't use explosive types of spells on a group of zombies, but they used their magic in a lighter style.

Said swords were found by Hermione in a few shops. Once the goblins saw the blades, they made sure that they taught everyone how to keep them clean and functioning after they were made to be workable. During the sweeps of the houses and apartments, they found guns, bullets, and any number of other weapons as well. Dan and Emma were delighted to be told to carry a gun on them at all times for their safety as well. This didn't mean they got out of sword training, but as the magicals had wands, the non-magicals were given guns along with their blades to defend their territory.

Once the Quarter was cleaned out, Harry pulled out their map of the area. With a well-placed spell, it was behind some glass so that they could mark out where they took over and cleaned. The Quarter was covered in a certain color to tell everyone that they had cleaned out the area. He was studying the map when Severus and Seamus came in.

"What are you thinking love?" asked Seamus walking over to him. "What plan of action are you creating? The more we know, the better we can organize. We want to be able to cover more ground. Now that we have our haven safe, we can move out and get more ground covered. Thanks to Draco, the jail is already set up for any survivors to house in until we know if they were bitten or scratched and such."

"I think we should move into the area that the locals call the Marigny," answered Harry giving Seamus a quick kiss. "It's the area right behind the Quarter on the other side of Elysian Fields. We can work our way back all the way to the canal. N. Rampart turns into St. Claude Ave. at around the Elysian Fields area. We can do what we did here and block the entrances to the side streets with vehicles and such. Thanks to Severus and Filius, we found a few schools where there are loads of buses and such. With so many abandoned cars, we won't have much trouble blockading the outsides of the streets by stacking cars like we did here in the Quarter."

"That would work out well," admitted Severus. "I can get everyone ready if you want. It won't take long to get a scouting party set up. I think it would be better for us to start working along Rampart towards St. Claude and block the entrances that way first. From there we can start cleaning after we set up the safety perimeter. Griphook and his family are already replacing many of the vehicles with sturdy fences that will keep out the zombies. This way, we can see out better and so forth. We are still leaving the buses and delivery trucks where they are so that we can get in and out better later on should we need to. The buses also make for a good place to house a single person who will be keeping watch on that particular portion of our safety zone."

"Useless loss of life," stated Harry musing over their main goal. "So many people died and no one really knows or cares except us. Many of these people won't be remembered nor will they know how this all happened. Families have been wiped out of existence due to a wrong word or action by the higher ups. Maybe all of this could have been stopped if we had just helped when and where we could. None of this makes any sense sometimes. I just wish we could have helped more or found out sooner or something."

"We couldn't help Harry," said Hermione coming in with Luna. "We all know how you feel about the loss of life, but this is something that we didn't know about until it was already too late to do anything. I'm here to tell you to stop being nostalgic and come with me to the loading zone. We now have another problem to deal with. We got a few more witches and wizards and some muggles and you aren't going to like some of the people that are there."

"Has someone taken the Creevey brothers to task yet?" asked Harry as he got up and followed the girls out. "I swear to every one of the gods that I will take a switch to them myself if they don't start paying attention. Due to them goofing off yesterday, I had to magically save Dennis as during their play he almost fell into a horde of zombies. I told them to stop and they don't seem to want to listen to me due to thinking that I won't punish them because I'm the great Harry Potter."

"I do believe that Minerva has them cleaning all of the buildings by hand for the next month," assured Severus. "She was so mad that we had to give her a potion to help her calm down. Even Bellatrix ran when she lit into the boys. I do believe that they will be more careful in the future. I was impressed with her verbiage, as she gave both a complete earful and a few slaps behind the head and one each to the face. I do believe that the parents gave both a sound thrashing as well. Both are grounded for a month."

"Good," said Harry with relief. "I have no doubt that Minerva will keep them in line. If not, I will turn them over to Bella. She will teach them a lesson they will never forget. Now, Hermione, who is on this transport that will upset me? I need some time to prepare myself and get into leader mode. If they are who I think they are, then I am going to probably need a potion when we are done."

"Vernon, Dudley, Marge, Ginny, and Ronald," she reported. "Apparently the gods sent them here as Voldemort was about to murder them. Even the most powerful Dark Lord was having trouble with their attitudes. It is being hoped that you will have more luck in keeping the Weasleys in check. As for your other problem people, Aunt Petunia was taking them to task as I was heading here. Last I saw, she had her wand under Vernon's chin and was telling him that she would remove his head if he opened his mouth to disrespect anyone. I believe she was mainly referring to you. She has become quite protective."

"Who else magical came?" he asked with a heavy sigh. "Severus, I hate to ask you, but I'll be dependent upon you to keep me from going on a murder spree. I don't like Ronald or Ginny and now I have both here, along with Aunt Petunia's husband and so forth. I don't have time to deal with their petty bullshit. There are more important things to worry about than who is a freak, who has money, and who has delusions of grandeur. I want to be able to concentrate on my duties rather than what they are doing."

"You can bet that I will help you keep them in line," assured Severus. "If push comes to shove, you can always use your Ace in the Hole. Bellatrix will torture anyone for you and you know this. She is behaving because she respects you, but there are times when she wants to teach someone a lesson about being stupid. These five are right up her alley with those that can be taught a lesson."

"Hannah Abbot and her family are here," reported Hermione looking at her list. "Blaise Zabini and his mother are here. The Corner family is here. Thankfully, they sent the Shacklebolt family here. That means Kingsley is here to help. The Li family and Patil family are both here as well. The last name will shock you as it was a shock to me as well. Fenrir Greyback is here with twenty wolves from his pack. He has already told Bellatrix that his deity made him submit and that he will follow your rules to the letter."

"Remus won't be happy about that," remarked Harry with a heavy sigh. "I'm thankful that we can get him on the boat and into the middle of the river during the full moon. We will just have to get Griphook to get his family to reinforce the boat if we have twenty one more werewolves to add to the mix. This is going to take some serious planning and thought."

"The good thing about the wolves is that they are immune to the zombies," said Severus. "We tested Remus' blood against the blood of a zombie and they can't be turned. We also found out that Hagrid and Grawp are immune as well. I was going to tell you when Seamus and I came in, but we got sidetracked. So with twenty one more wolves, we can have them lead a fighting force as well. With Fenrir being the most ruthless wolf we know, we will make a path in the zombies. He does follow rules very well for someone with power he respects."

"Ok," said Harry giving another sigh before schooling his features. "Let's go and meet the trash while we greet our other guests as well. The sooner we get this over with, the easier it will be for all of us. We can also get everyone together and show them where we will be cleaning next. Hermione, make sure that you are there to help me outline the map. You seem to be better at that charm than I am. I want to be able to have the map light up where we have already cleaned and where we are going to be working on next."

"You got it Harry," she said before she and Luna headed off to take care of his request. He didn't demand things from his team. He asked nicely and he got things done. That he didn't ask often was a perk. He knew that most everyone did their tasks to the best of their ability. He had people like Severus, Bellatrix, Hermione, and a few others that would pick up his slack and get the team in a unified spirit. Everyone knew that Harry played to everyone's strengths. Hermione was great at organization. Luna was using her sight to try and find pockets of survivors. When she found them, Severus and Filius would go and rescue them. Draco would care for them with Poppy until they could be added to the populace.

Harry was thinking about what he could do with some of the people when he got to the unloading zone. Bellatrix was already practically foaming at the mouth as Ronald and Ginevra were already making their demands. This day seemed to be one where Harry did lots of sighing. Seamus grabbed his hand and held it to show his support. After listening for a few moments, Severus had enough. He lifted his wand and hit Ronald with a Cruciatus Curse for two seconds. From there, he hit Ginny with one as well.

"This is how things are going to work around here," hissed Harry making his presence known. "Vernon and Dudley will work with Griphook and his family. Dudley's powerhouse attitude will go a long way in making weapons for everyone. Vernon will be in charge of distributing said weapons to everyone for defense or he will be a team leader that will drive to stores to get more supplies. Let it be known that this is important for our survival. One screw up could cost someone their lives."

Both men looked thoughtfully at Harry for a moment. Vernon was intelligent enough to know that this was a whole new game that was being played and that he was NOT an important player. With a nod he accepted his role. Dudley did as well when he found out he would be taught how to make swords. With a grin, Harry pointed out who Griphook was and waited as both men went with the goblin that would help them begin their work. Harry thought for a moment before he turned to Marge.

"You have skill in running a household and business at the same time," he told her. "We have many here that are just too busy to help organize where people will stay, what supplies they are given to get them started, and where to put the people we rescue from this tragedy. I would like for you to be in charge of this as you are knowledgeable in that aspect. I can have two house elves work with you personally. We will get you a place set up where you can store and organize starter packages for everyone. Would you do that for me please?"

'I can do that," agreed Marge after a moment of thought. "I just need a rundown of who is where already and I can take it from there. Just get me a place to get set up and I will see to it that everyone is taken care of. I appreciate the vote of confidence in this. I won't let you down."

"To all of you that have magic, please report to Bellatrix and Severus," he spoke up next. "Some of you will be fighters. Others of you will be defenders of OUR haven. Others yet will work with people like Aunt Marge in getting our people what they need in order to live is some kind of comfort. RONALD AND GINNY DO NOT MOVE!"

The two red heads were about to start off when Harry's yell froze them in their tracks. They weren't going to go down without some kind of fight. Both were gearing up for a major stunt. Too bad for them Harry had more firepower than they did.

"You will do what you are told by us Potter," hissed Ron. "I am a pureblood and I will invoke the old magic to make you if I have to. You will be with my sister and dump the queer. You will find us a nice house and make sure that we have everything that we need. From there, you will make sure that we stay protected from your pet Death Eaters. Consider this your one and only warning on the matter. The laws state that we have more rights than you."

"Bellatrix, just chop his fucking head off and let's be done with it," snapped Harry in fury. "For good measure, we can just kill her too. I don't have time for people without brains telling me what I have to do. Fourteen deities stated that I was in charge and this poor excuse for a wizard and human comes here and makes demands on us. For the record you obnoxious asshole, I am NOT a half-blood and your pureblood can spill just as easy as anyone else as you are about to find out."

"You wouldn't dare touch me," hissed Ronald in glee. "You are too noble to have someone killed. You have no choice now. I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, hereby call upon the old pureblood law. My request is that Harry James Potter becomes my new bond servant. He will do as ordered by me at all times from this day forward. By my magic, I will it to be so."

Ronald stood there with a smirk on his face as he waited for the magic to take effect. When it didn't work, he tried again. Harry stood there tapping his fingers in rhythm on his arm while Severus and Bellatrix looked ready to kill him. Seamus was red with rage at being called names by the worthless individual standing there. Others were becoming more furious by the moments at the actions of the Dead Man Walking. Ronald tried a third time to get the magic to work with no more success than he had for the first two.

"You will find that you no longer have the power to do much of anything," snapped Harry. "As YOUR superior, this is what is going to happen. I don't want your blood in my haven so we are going to do the following. Severus, I need you to stun the bastard. From there, I need you or one of our faster flyers to bring this useless piece of manure about ten miles away and drop him off. Bellatrix, I would like for you to take his wand and snap it clean in half. I will not have it used ever again. I guess it's time to take the trash out."

"I have a better idea," suggested Fenrir standing next to Remus. "Why don't you let ME have him on the next full moon? Once he is bitten, he will have no choice but to obey my commands. My god has decreed that I am to follow you from here on out and obey your commands with my pack. I choose to do this anyway as you are a very able leader. With him as one of my pack, he will have no choice but to obey MY orders as his alpha. This will give you another fighter that you won't have to worry about."

"He is correct," stated Remus. "Once Ronald is bitten he would also no longer be able to use his pureblood status on anyone else as he would then be considered a dark creature by the same laws that he is trying to use on you. As much as I will never forgive Fenrir for what he did to me, I do have to agree with him in this. It would be better for have Ronald on the front lines of the fighting rather than here eating us out of house and home and making demands he has no business making."

"This sounds like a great idea," hissed Harry in glee. "Let's make it so then. Fenrir, he is now yours to play with. I still want his wand taken from him as I don't want him to try and get a hex or curse in at one of us. Draco can show you to the jail we have set up and Ronald can stay there until the full moon. Aunt Marge, his food is to be minimal while he is in jail. He will get three meals, but not at the exuberant amount he is used to eating at Hogwarts. He is to get nothing but water to drink. I think six glasses a day out to be enough. One for each meal and three more to keep him hydrated as it does get hot around here."

"You got it Harry," she said looking at the boy that seemed to have so many people upset. "Binky and Tinky have already stated they will be working with me. They are quick little guys. In just the few minutes that you have been standing here yelling at this idiot, they have popped in and know where we are going to set up and such. We will see to what you asked. I'm heading out now to get started."

With that Marge and the two elves left. Dobby quietly told Harry that Jackson Brewery was going to be the location for Marge and the two elves to live and work. Harry nodded as he watched Bellatrix take Ronald's wand and snap it in front of his eyes. From there, he watched as Fenrir, Draco, and Remus took Ronald and herded him out to be placed in a jail cell. Harry turned his eyes to Ginny. The girl was standing there like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You have one of two choices," he snapped at her. "You can both join the community and build a name for yourself, or you can join your nitwit of a brother in his punishment. You don't get ANYTHING just because you are a Weasley. I'm Harry fucking Potter, and I am at the head of each sweep made to clean out zombies. I am responsible for the lives of EVERYONE that lives here. I don't have time to cater to the wishes of someone that is being greedy. I don't use my name to get by in this life and neither should you. So what's it going to be?"

"I would like to work with someone and learn how to survive," she answered quickly. "I love you, but not in that way. I was just doing what I was told to do. You are like a brother to me and that is all I want. I am willing to do what you need me to do. Now that I don't have to worry about getting into trouble for not going after your fame and money I can finally be myself. If you want to question me under Veritaserum, I am willing to take the potion to prove that I am telling the truth."

"I actually believe you," murmured Harry while Severus nodded. "This is what we are going to do then. You will work with both Bella and Severus. She will teach you how to lead a squadron to clean out zombies. He will teach you potions. He doesn't always go out with the fighting parties. I would also like for you to train with Filius a bit as he is the one in charge of foraging parties for supplies and such. Of course, you have to go through training with Griphook and so forth to learn to use a sword. It's time for you to do something for you instead of doing what others wanted you to do. You are intelligent. No one can deny that. It's time to use that intelligence. It's either them or us. I would rather it be us."

"I will NOT let you down," she promised before moving to stand with Bellatrix. "I am going to be someone and I will be someone that you can be proud of. I'm ready to begin my training."

With a laugh, everyone went to where they needed to be. Harry spotted a couple of people that he would send to other places. Poppy had two people to be assistants to her while she was teaching them what she knew about healing. Petunia stood there with a smile on her face. She could see that Harry was doing well for himself. He no longer hid from life, but took it by the horns and charged forward. Everyone was proud of the fact that he no longer felt the need to fade into the shadows. She herself felt needed and loved as she learned the art of healing from Poppy.

With the efficiency that was always present, Harry had everyone sitting in the meeting hall and was going over what was going to happen. Hermione was able to get the map to do what he wanted. He poked his tongue out at her quickly when she tried to tease him on it. From there, she took her spot amongst the leaders as she WAS a dependable person and able to get things done.

"It seems that our seven streets continue on the other side of Elysian Fields," he explained while pointing to the map. "Our next goal is to work on getting the Rampart/St. Claude Street blockaded so that we can move in and clean out the zombies. We can stop at the canal or basin as the map calls it. The other thing that I want to do is to put up a gated fence on both sides of the Crescent City Connection. We just call it the bridge. The bridge on both sides is plenty strong enough to hold a house. We can do something with it later. However, it is an entry into the actual city itself. We can start working on blockading more areas soon. We can even have a group created to do just that."

"If you notice, the city it pretty much blocked," said Hermione showing everyone what she meant. "Once we have the Marigny, we can always work our way out in a systematic way. Hopefully we find more survivors. We want to wipe out as many of the zombies as possible while helping all survivors. There is no way we are the only ones. There has to be more people out there somewhere. Luna is not having an easy time because if there are survivors, they are further out than her second sight allows her to see."

"We have warned her about pushing herself too hard," stated Harry pointing a finger at her. "If push comes to shove, I will get someone else to fuss. Consider this your last warning. I will not have you becoming a vegetable trying to do too much. Stop abusing your gift. If we do find survivors, that would be great. If not, we do what we were sent here for. You are too special to me to lose you in the sight. So knock it off before I get someone to do it for you. I love and need you, and you will be here if I have anything to say about it."

"You leave her to me," said Petunia speaking up. "I'll keep an eye on her. Just about all of you youngsters call me Aunt Petunia anyway, so I will take the role and keep her from hurting herself. You have MY word on that. All of you newly arrived youngsters can call me that as well. I'm sure that Vernon and Marge will let you call them Aunt and Uncle as well. As I see it, we are just a growing family anyway and some of you don't have enough adults to take care of you."

Both Vernon and Marge nodded in agreement. Neither objected as they both knew that it wouldn't harm anything and the teens could go to them if they needed someone to help them. Others in the group gave their reports. Charlie stated that he and the dragons were going out frequently to char some zombies. Onyx told Harry that she was not going far from the Quarter in case he needed her for anything. She was also still keeping an eye on the fire pit for the group.

The elves stated they had a couple of buildings surrounding the Clover Grill to act as both warehouse for all foods and as an enlarged kitchen area to feed everyone. They stated that they were just going across the street to Lafitte's have a buffet constantly set up for those that were hungry. It would be available at all hours of the day and night as people worked different shifts.

"We still have to do something about the area that was blocked up with the building that I blew up," reported Filius. "We had a breech last night in that area. I have done what I could, but Griphook might want to concentrate there to put up fences and such as it is still a weak spot. With us dismantling some of the building across Canal Street, we are able to use stone walls and such, but we don't want to take any chances."

"We'll get right on it," assured Griphook. "We have been working to make sure we fix some of the spots. A wall of cement at four feet and then three feet of metal is being constructed on Rampart as we speak. We are just about at Canal Street. We can get to work on that side starting tomorrow. Harry will need to post a dragon in that spot until then."

With that being said, the groups all made the rest of their plans and went out to take care of business. As it was just before dinnertime, Harry and his special group went out to take on the zombie masses again. He invited Ginny to fly above them to watch and observe. He gave her permission to shoot spells at the zombies and so forth if she could do so without causing danger to herself or anyone on the ground. She accepted immediately and waited while an elf brought her a broom. The group headed out to get started.

Hours later, Harry and his group returned. Severus and his group made significant headway in getting Rampart/St. Claude blockaded up so that everyone could get started on cleaning out the Marigny. Everyone went to get dinner and from there, everyone who already had a home went there while Marge and Hermione worked to show the new arrivals where they could live.

Everyone knew that tomorrow was another day. Time would tell for the group if their luck would hold out or not. Harry was confident in his team. He knew that he eventually needed to make his way back to Hogwarts and check in with the other two teams. Aqua told him she would take him when he was ready. This was something he needed to do, but was delaying it as much as possible due to his duties.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop here. I will work hard to incorporate a fight scene in the next chapter. The link following is a map of the area they are working in if you want to go look.

maps/ 29.9531603,-90.0634455,16z

This will give you an idea of where I'm talking about and so forth. Just follow the Mississippi River and you will see the area they are in and where they are going and so forth.


	5. Taking Back the Marigny

DISCLAIMER – This story is based on the idea of the television program The Walking Dead. It was created by Frank Darabont. That doesn't mean I am going to use his characters. Time will tell, right now I'm just using the zombie aspect of it and such. The same could be said for the Resident Evil series.

DISCLAIMER 2 – Harry Potter is the sole property of JK Rowling.

DISCLAIMER 3 – This story contains slash. This means male on male and possible female on female. I do NOT go into specifics, but I do have them show love to one another.

PAIRINGS – Harry/Seamus, Hermione/ Draco, Neville/Luna. Others will be determined as the story goes along. This story will contain a neutral Dumbledore and Voldemort. This will also contain Weasley bashing as I love to do so.

NOTE – The characters will be OOC. This is fan fiction. If I wanted the characters to behave like Rowling portrayed them then I would write in her fashion. As I don't want to be sued for plagiarism, then the characters will behave as I want them to. If you want them to behave a certain way, THEN WRITE YOUR OWN STORY.

**Chapter 5 – Taking Back the Marigny**

The next day saw the groups heading out again. Griphook was true to his word and got his goblins to begin taking down more buildings and such to build walls along Canal Street. It was easier as they just had to start building right there on that side. They decided that Harry had the right idea originally and built their fences on the opposite side of the street from the Quarter. They had done the same thing on Rampart and would do the same thing all the way down to the Basin.

Ginny seemed to take to being part of the team fairly well. She was a quick study and even brought forth ideas to Harry the following morning. Apparently she loved her new home as it was already pretty much set up. With the help of Hermione and a few other female magic users, she had the color scheme set up for her tastes alone. She had sat at her desk in her home and wrote down some of her ideas and how she could expand upon them. Harry and his advisors looked them over and quickly approved of them.

Basically, she wanted to get a small group of the younger witches and wizards that had at least three years of training under their belt and fly them over the groups that were working outside of the perimeter. This way, they could bombard the zombies from the air that were a bit further out than those that were busy chopping off the heads.

Each person that was part of their community was all given reports of happenings both good and bad daily. Hermione was the one that was mostly in charge of that portion of things. She had one or two magic users with her to help as from time to time, she went to battle like everyone else. Ginny took the initiative and read the reports and found ways to keep people like the Creevey brothers busy and safe at the same time. Being a quidditch player, Ginny was comfortable on a broom. This idea was right up her alley while proving she could be a part of the group in an effective way.

"We are going to do this on a trial run," Harry told her while Bella nodded. "If it works and your team doesn't get complacent, we will use it from now on. HOWEVER, if it doesn't work, we will scrap the idea and try something else. Choose your team wisely. We have plenty for you to choose from. Make sure you express to your team how imperative it is that they cooperate and PAY ATTENTION."

"You got it boss," she said cheekily before heading out to get a team together. Harry and Bellatrix both laughed at her exuberance. Both were willing to give her the chance and she was taking the bull by the horns and going with it. It wasn't long before she came back with five other flyers. Colin Creevey was the only one of the two brothers there. Joining him and Ginny were Millicent Bulstrode, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, and Michael Corner.

"Ok," said Harry looking over at everyone. "We will be heading out in about ten minutes. You are to fly a low circuit over us. We still don't want to go to high. Arch Angel Michael said while the war is slowing down, the Angels can still hurt you if you go to high. Lord Zeus is protecting us as much as he can, but he is only able to do so much as the Angels are out of his domain to control. So I'm thinking you should fly about six feet over our heads. Go no higher than ten if you are doing a scout out to see how many zombies are heading our way."

"Thanks to the efforts of everyone, we have the perimeter set up between Elysian Fields and the Basin," said Severus. "We have the vehicles moved and in position to stop anything new from coming into our area. We can begin the clean out now. It should take us a few days to do it, but it can be done. I suggest that we just sleep in tents out in the area so that we don't have to worry about being overrun when we are done. We can just do guard shifts and so forth."

"Let's do this," exclaimed Harry. "The more ground we cover, the fewer zombies there are. Michael said that most of the explosions and crashes that we heard during the night and over the last few days are buildings being destroyed in their war. Most of the buildings in the city above a certain height have been destroyed. The Hyatt is the only one that is still standing in the uptown area. I believe that it's due to a combination of the wards the goblins have been putting on it and Michael's protection."

"When are you heading back to Britain or Scotland?" asked Hermione. "I know you were planning on going, but you never told us when you were actually going to do it. You know that we can handle this while you are gone. Bellatrix has been training some of us for a while now in the art of chain spells. With people like Filius and Minerva, not to mention Severus, we have good fighting force if you want to head out and talk with Tom and Albus."

"Seamus and I will head out later today," answered Harry after a moment of thought. "Aqua said she could take us both. I do need to head out there and see what's going on over there. If the other leaders are sending us people from their teams, we need to know if there is something wrong, or if they are just making that good of progress. I can find out everything that I need to know in one visit."

"Well, let's get to work for the moment," suggested Bellatrix. "The sooner we take over this area from the undead, the sooner we can take a small vacation and enjoy the fruits of our labors. I am going to be sending out a search party soon to see about locating pockets of survivors. Dan Granger said he can drive a bus so that we have something to load them into. With the gates that we now have we can drive the bus into the Quarter and unload before we go off again."

"Make sure you and Luna talk with Michael and see if he can tell you where some of them are," suggested Harry. "Luna and he seem to get on nicely. We do need to start rescuing people. Send Uncle Vernon out in a different bus and have him hit the different grocery and clothes stores and such. That way Aunt Marge can start making sure we have everything that we need both for food and something to wear when the clothes we have now starts to become ruined and such."

"I'll talk with Uncle Vernon for you," stated Hermione. "I can see that dad is already chomping at the bit to get started. I can have it organized with Aunt Petunia before the day is out. We could even get some of the other non-magical people to join the two parties. Having a couple of magicals riding on top of the bus during the loading process will give us a better opportunity to make a path through the undead."

"Make sure that everyone stays safe," warned Harry. "We don't want to lose anyone due to them being foolish or acting the hero. We want supplies, but not at the cost of our lives. Despite my childhood, Uncle Vernon and Dudley are good at what they do. If any two muggles can get us what we need, they can. With Aunt Petunia and Aunt Marge making sure that things get stored properly, I can see our stuff flowing soon."

With a nod and a smile, Hermione and Dan left. It wasn't long before her otter patronus told them that the teams were off and on their way to retrieve supplies. Harry and his team were busy cleaning out the streets and homes of anything that was undead. It was gruesome work, but they did what they had to do to ensure that their lives would stay theirs and that they wouldn't become the mindless beings that they were fighting with.

About an hour later, Harry sent word to the team leaders that he and Seamus were going to head to Scotland and get on with the meeting between him and the other two leaders of the war parties. Getting a positive response telling him to go that things would be done as he asked caused him to smile as he and Seamus both grabbed a tail feather of the phoenix and flashed away in a burst of water.

Upon landing in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, they were greeted warmly by those that were in the Dumbledore regimen. They soon sent word to Tom who made an appearance and the three leaders got down to business.

"We are going at a slow pace, but we are being effective in what we are doing," reported Harry. "We have all of the French Quarter under our control as well as most of the surrounding area. We have teams being sent out on foraging parties to get needed food and new clothes and such. My muggle relatives have been gifts from the gods in that endeavor. Uncle Vernon has been enjoying his role as lead scavenger. He learned how to shoot a gun and is very accurate with where he places his bullets. We are currently working on taking back the Marigny."

"You have only been there for a couple of months and you have taken back so much land already," stated Tom looking at the map Harry provided and highlighted. "We have made lots of headway quicker, but we are losing troops. What are you doing that has yet to see you lose anyone?"

"We are staying together and not spreading out further than we have to," answered Harry. "We only take what we can before we get tired. Then we go home and rest. We have different things we are working on while we are fighting. We are not so focused on just slaughtering the zombies that we forget to live while we are at it. We have a bar set up for us to be able to go and have a drink when we want one. We have food cooked at all times for those that are hungry. If you need new clothes or something for your home, you go to Aunt Marge and state your case. We have a system set up that lets us enjoy our hard work."

"That's an interesting theory," mused Dumbledore. "Much like Tom, we have been working hard on eliminating the threat. We have also lost troops much like he has, but not as many. We are actually losing ground here. I believe that this area is one of the safest in the United Kingdom at the moment. It may be best if we just all team up together and work as a unit rather than three separate entities. How are you screening your rescues?"

"We place them in jail," responded Harry in a frank manner. "We leave them there for as long as a week. If after a week they don't turn, we put them in the community and let them become part of a team somewhere. Either they work inside the Quarter and help out there, or they learn how to wield a weapon and help us by taking the fight to the undead."

"Ingenious," remarked Tom. "I hadn't thought about that. We lost some good people because we didn't know that they were infected. As much as I hate to admit it, I think the old fool has the right idea and we should all team up and join forces. This will keep us alive longer and so forth. We can work on clearing out that area for those that want our protection and so forth."

"Well," remarked Harry thoughtfully before pointing to the map. "I have Severus and Filius finishing up cleaning the Bywater. I have Bellatrix and Ginny working on the Marigny. Of course we have both teams working in sync with one another as well as the elves, centaurs, goblins, and others. The Bywater is directly behind the French Quarter. The Marigny is beyond that. One of you can take over that spot while the other moves into the Marigny. Once we are all settled, we can start taking over more area and so forth. We are using the muggle vehicles that are there as barricades and so forth until Griphook and his family can get the fences built and set up. From there, we just move the vehicles back a block at a time until we clean up the block. From there, we just move certain fences and have people man the perimeter."

"You are a very intelligent young man," stated Albus with pride in his voice. "You and your team are doing way better than we are. We would be honored to come and join you and your team and help out and such. I can't speak for Tom, but I would be honored to fight by your side and help eradicate this plague."

"It WOULD be nice to work with you rather than against you," responded Tom with grudging acceptance. "You are a hard person to kill. So rather than fight against you, I would like to work with you. Your mind is a wonder as it's so full of intelligence. It reminds me of myself when I was your age."

"Excellent," said Harry giving both the coordinates to where they could apparate or send their troops. "By the way, whose bright idea was it to send Ronald Weasley to me? He wasn't even there for five minutes before we had him arrested. He is a pest and I want to kill him myself for his stupidity. I think a couple people hexed him for his mouth. I swear if I get called a faggot once more, I will remove his head from his shoulders."

"Ah," said Tom moving a little way from Harry. "That would have been me. Lord Hades said I couldn't kill him. I sent him to the one person that has more patience than even Dumbledore in hopes that the foolish boy would just do what he is told. I placed the fool under the Cruciatus Maximus five times and he STILL ran his mouth about his pure blood."

"We are considering just throwing him over the walls of our defenses and let him fend for himself against the zombies," grumbled Harry glaring at the older wizard. "I so despise stupid people and he is one of the stupidest that I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. I despise him with everything within me to despise him with, and that's saying something as you and I have been fighting since I was born."

"Come on now Harry," said Seamus with a laugh. "One has to have a brain for the zombies to be interested in them. We all know that Ronald doesn't have a brain in his head or he wouldn't be able to survive. I had to hex him yesterday as Draco wanted to choke him with his bare hands. We do need to do something about his mouth. I currently have him hexed so that his mouth doesn't work at all unless one of the ones in charge of the jail allows him use it to eat."

This broke the ice between the three parties as each person present was able to laugh at the stupidity of the red headed menace. Even Tom was chuckling though he did it where he thought no one was looking. This of course, didn't fool Harry or Albus in the slightest. Seamus gave a wink to the Dark Lord before he went to talk with some of his former classmates. Harry and the other two leaders quickly hashed out a plan and went with it. Once it was approved by the gods, Harry and Seamus took their leave and headed back to their own area.

Once they got back, the two young wizards rolled up their sleeves and began to help the teams that were still cleaning up the undead from the new area. Bellatrix smiled as both Harry and Seamus took down some zombies that came up out of the home she was about to enter. Ginny and Colin were busy circling the area while the other three broom riders were relaying a message to Minerva in her area and Filius in his. Once they had done six blocks further in, Harry called the teams together for a quick meeting of the minds.

"Dumbledore and the Dark Lord are both bringing their teams and heading this way," he told them when they were all gathered. "They are losing people too fast due to not having our sense of self preservation. The pantheon has approved and both should start arriving any time now. I know they are bringing as many people with them as possible. We will have more magical fighters and other non-magicals to help as well. Uncle Vernon, I need you to set up some charts of the different areas that you and your teams can hit to get more goods and such for our growing community. Aunt Marge, I need you to grab a couple more magical people and a couple of non-magical ones to help you organize the supplies once they are brought in."

"We'll get right on that," promised the Dursleys. "We can make sure that we have as much as we need. Right about now, we have more supplies than we know what to do with. That Wal-Mart not far from here was a huge hit for us. We wiped out the entire store thanks to the help of some of the magical people you sent with us. The elves have been a great asset in that plan as well. There are more stores we can hit soon as well when we need to. There aren't many things that can stand up to an angry elf or werewolf."

"What are we going to do about Weasley?" asked an annoyed Draco. "That fool just doesn't learn when to shut up. All he does is complain and bitch about you not saving your 'best friend'. I cursed him three times yesterday and he STILL keeps on talking. I had to reseal his lips closed because I was tired of hearing him. The other people we found are still human for the most part and even they are tired of hearing him and they don't know who is who yet. We did have one turn. I destroyed it before I had Tam bring it to the pit for Onyx to burn. The rest seem to still be doing alright thanks to the help from Poppy. I have our potions supplies restocked and ready for the next batch of survivors or fighters that need them."

"Excellent work Draco," stated Harry. "As for Weasley, we may just have to bring him to the other side of the river and let him fend for himself. He can't get back here as we have the bridge closed off and you need to be part of the team to access the gates. He won't be able to do much without a wand either. Let's just send him across with a startup pack and a sword and let him fend for himself. This will get him out of our hair. I doubt that he will be alive for long as he is too lazy to do anything other than eat and complain."

"You will do no such thing," said Molly Weasley walking up drawing her wand. "You will let my son out of prison and you will give him his rightful place in this community or I will make you sorry that you were ever born Harry James Potter. You will end your unholy relationship with that freak and you will marry my daughter. From there, you will treat us like royalty. You have no say in the matter anymore. I will make sure that you are punished for the trauma that you have caused my family."

"Not this again," hissed Ginny in anger before Harry could speak. "I am not now, nor will I ever marry Harry mum. He is SOULBONDED with Seamus and his relationship was blessed by the Lady Hera. I am dating Collin Creevey and I am very happy with him. He and I started dating before all of this began. We just picked up where we left off when I got here. I do love Harry, but as a brother and nothing more. I am the leader of my own team here and I love my job. Leave Harry alone for once."

"You listen to me and listen to me VERY WELL, Molly Weasley," hissed Bellatrix striding over to the woman with her wand drawn and aimed at her. "If I EVER, hear you open your mouth to discredit Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Ginny, or anyone else in this team ever again, I will make YOU sorry YOU were ever born. As team leader of the defenders of Team Potter, I hereby place you under arrest. As you seem to love your son so much and share his beliefs, you can also share his punishment. Professor McGonagall, would you please remove the wand from the hand of the banshee so that those of us that are upstanding members of this group can get back to important things?"

"I thought I told you to call me Minerva," reminded the stern witch as she summoned the wand right out of the hand of the fuming Weasley woman. "As team leader of the Guards of Team Potter, I second the arrest warrant assigned by Team Leader Lestrange. You are hereby under arrest. Open your mouth to me, and I will transfigure you into a bull's eye and let the centaurs use you for target practice."

"When did we have so many titles around here?" asked a confused Harry as he stood next to Bellatrix. "Did I miss out on a meeting somewhere?"

"Actually you did," said Ginny with a laugh from her broom. "We met yesterday during your nap and assigned ourselves some titles. Aunt Marge is Team Leader of the Distribution team. Uncle Vernon is Team Leader of resource location team. Aunt Petunia is in charge of your health and sanity. Uncle Filius is Team Leader for the perimeter watch team. Uncle Severus is Team leader of the magical team. I'm team leader of the Air Strike Team. Draco is team leader with Poppy of the rescue team. Hermione is team leader of the Research and organization team."

"Just let us do our jobs Potter," called out Neville. "That's what you get for sleeping. You miss out on things. Of course we wanted you there, but Aunt Petunia said that whoever woke you guys was in for a world of serious hurt. We decided for our safety to let you guys sleep. Your Aunt is scary when it comes to defending you guys. Even Dudley was standing behind her cracking his knuckles."

"Huh," was all that Harry said before he and Seamus headed out to clear some more zombies. "Well as you guys and gals seem to have everything in control, just let the new comers know what we are doing and send them to a team somewhere. I'll just go and get rid of some more zombies with my hubby. We know when we are not needed."

"Why you cheeky little brat," said Severus pulling out his wand and giving chase. "We see how you are Harry James Potter. You should be grateful that we do what we do for you. You would do well to remember that we are what we are due to you and your cheeky answers. Just for that, I'll have Minerva place a bull's eye on your arse and let the centaurs use it for target practice."

"No not his ass," yelled Seamus taking off after them. "It's his greatest asset. I need that thing. Please Uncle Severus. I'll do anything. Anything I tell you. Just don't harm the ass."

By now, everyone was in hysterics. Even Bellatrix was giggling like a school girl. This was how the team functioned. Each person did what they knew to do and everyone fell into line knowing from the get go who was to do what, with whom, and where. Molly was led to prison by Draco and Narcissa. Both were still fighting to control their laughter. Harry, Severus, and Seamus had effectively added salt to the wound of Molly Weasley. Ginny nearly fell off her broom as she was laughing at the three men. Thankfully Bill flew over to her and caught her before she could do herself harm.

It wasn't long after that, the other teams started to arrive. Albus had found a way with the help of Tom to get large groups of people to one spot by use of both dark and light magic to move lots of people at once. This worked out well as many of the people didn't have magic. The one thing that many witches and wizards wanted was to see the integration of magical and mundane working hand in hand. The Apocalypse was the cause of many getting their wish. Over the next twenty four hours, portkeys flared as groups of people came in from both other factions to the area. By the time everyone arrived, Harry and his group had long finished cleaning out the Marigny and was busy helping get things organized for the new arrivals.

"We are here today to get everyone their jobs, places to live, and everything else," called Harry the next day standing next to Albus and Tom. "We have managed to create a safe haven for those of us that are willing to work together to see humanity survive. We can only hope that we have few problems as living should be more important than who has what or who is sleeping with whom. For those of you that want to cause problems please speak up now, and we can send you across the river. We already have two that are more interested in what I'm doing rather than what they are supposed to do."

"As team leaders, it's our jobs to protect you," spoke Albus next. "We can't do that if you don't cooperate with us. We dislike punishing people, but we will do what we have to in order for us to live. There will be a constant fight for survival. We came here in hope that what Lord Potter is doing will work for all of us. Since all of this began, not only has he NOT lost a living soul, but he has found other pockets of survivors and integrated them into his growing community. We want that for all of our people."

"While we are leaders, he has the right idea," said Tom speaking up next. "He is making far greater headway than we have where we were. We will NOT allow anyone to harm him verbally due to what he has, who he is, or who he is sleeping with. I was there when Lady Hera blessed his relationship. I will not allow anyone to harm my relative. The only thing that Dumbledore said that wasn't true is that personally I do enjoy punishing people. If you want to find out just how much, be my guest and try and harm Harry Potter or Seamus Finnegan Potter. It may just be the last thing that you ever do."

"Like you have any room to talk," hissed Ronald. "You have been trying to kill him for the last sixteen years. Just because you aren't trying to kill him now doesn't make you some kind of saint. You are the Dark Lord for crying out loud. Harry, how can you side with this freak over your own best friend? You are a disappointment to me. You should have just married Ginny and gotten it over with. Things would have been so much better if you had just cooperated."

"CRUCIO!" screamed Ginny in fury hitting him fully with the spell. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY HIM? I think the two of you are brain dead between your ears. I am in love with Colin Creevey. Harry and Seamus are just perfect for one another. You are a loser Ronald and I wash my hands of you as family. I hope that the zombies eat you and not get indigestion from your corpse. You are a pathetic excuse for a wizard. You are even more pathetic as a friend and human being."

"When did you learn how to cast that spell?" asked Harry as he led her away to calm her down. "Have you been training under Bellatrix again? That was a well-aimed spell Missy. You should learn to control that temper of yours. You could have killed him."

"What are you talking about Potter?" she asked petulantly. "I MISSED! I was aiming for his genitals. I wanted to insure that he never reproduced. One idiotic stupid dead man walking is all I can take."

This caused many of the men in the vicinity to grab their crotches protectively. Rudolphus was holding his wife upright as she cackled in amusement. Many of the other women were in pretty much the same state as she was. Voldemort and Albus both looked on in amusement. Albus gave the order for both Molly and Ronald to be brought across the river. Marge came forth with a duffle bag full of food and clothes for the two.

"Be lucky I am under orders," she told the two. "Harry and Seamus are good men with solid minds. You should be lucky that we just don't have you killed and burned like we do the other undead. At least you will get a fighting chance. I hope that one of you knows how to use a sword. That is the only weapons we are giving you."

With that, she dropped both bags at their feet and headed back to Jackson Brewery to get back to work. She had close to two hundred more people to stock up. She may have not liked Harry much when he was younger, but in the months she had been here, she saw a remarkable young man who had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He didn't hesitate to get in there with rolled sleeves and help any and every person who needed it. More than once she had to team up with Petunia and Vernon to get him and Seamus to stop long enough to eat, sleep, or clean up.

"I would so love to kill you myself," stated Tom as he grabbed both of them. "Lord Hades asked me not to or I would have already. Both of you are not worth the effort. After today, if I ever see either of you again, you will not live long enough to tell the tale to anyone. This is the last time you will be warned to leave Harry alone."

With that, the most feared Dark Lord in history apparated the two of them to the other side of the river. With one last malicious grin at the two, he left them to their fate and returned to the other side of the river.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – this is a good place to stop. I wanted to add a little humor into the chapter so that it seems like Harry and company are still human. I needed to bring the teams together and make it in a way that left the three working together but still all being able to be a leader and so forth. Yes I know I said I would have Ronald as werewolf food, but I needed to change that so that the upcoming chapters would blend better.


	6. A Hunting We Will Go

DISCLAIMER – This story is based on the idea of the television program The Walking Dead. It was created by Frank Darabont. That doesn't mean I am going to use his characters. Time will tell, right now I'm just using the zombie aspect of it and such. The same could be said for the Resident Evil series.

DISCLAIMER 2 – Harry Potter is the sole property of JK Rowling.

DISCLAIMER 3 – This story contains slash. This means male on male and possible female on female. I do NOT go into specifics, but I do have them show love to one another.

PAIRINGS – Harry/Seamus, Hermione/ Draco, Neville/Luna. Others will be determined as the story goes along. This story will contain a neutral Dumbledore and Voldemort. This will also contain Weasley bashing as I love to do so.

NOTE – The characters will be OOC. This is fan fiction. If I wanted the characters to behave like Rowling portrayed them then I would write in her fashion. As I don't want to be sued for plagiarism, then the characters will behave as I want them to. If you want them to behave a certain way, THEN WRITE YOUR OWN STORY.

**Chapter 6 – A Hunting We Will Go!**

Days later saw the teams getting more and more ground covered. None of the leaders had a problem with taking control of the growing mass of people and helping each other out when it was needed. When one leader needed a break, the other two stepped up to the plate and took over. There were problems every now and then, but when it all boiled down to it, things went as smoothly as it could with everything. This was saying a lot as Tom, Albus, and Harry rarely agreed on anything. However, the trio took the protection of their people seriously and worked well together for the most part. Never did they argue in front of the others. If they disagreed on something, they hashed out a plan before they presented themselves to the others.

"Is Luna around?" asked Michael one day of Harry. "I like her. She is unique for a human and I love her outlook on life. She and I have that in common. She is like a drink of water with the way she thinks and acts. When she passes, she will make a great Angel if the Olympians don't claim her first. She, like you, has the qualities that we are all looking for in our representatives. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body. She loves all with a fierceness that is rivaled by Him personally."

"Last I saw of her she was trying to teach Tom how to sing to the fish in the river," responded Harry with a grin. "For being such a ruthless killer before all of this started, he has more patience with her than he has with anyone else alive. He seems to be actually enjoying himself in humoring her. Then again, most of us do. She works hard and loves harder. Even someone like Tom enjoys just sitting back and letting her work her magic."

"We may not see each other again after today," stated Michael in a solemn tone. "The war is over and the Angels must go back to Heaven. I'm not sure if he will let me come back and visit her again, or you. You have what it takes to become one of us when you pass on from this world. You will be here for quite some time though. You have something in you that states that even for a wizard, you will be long lived. You will have more favor and love than any of the legends of your world. Your charisma will see you leading for a long time. There is one that won't be around much longer I fear. He must atone for his crimes soon."

"They are going to either take Tom or Albus from me aren't they?" asked Harry with nostalgia. "Just when I made peace with both, one has to leave. I get so tired of losing those that I'm close too. I know Albus meant well when he did what he did with me, but I can't see him having to be punished too severely for it. As for Tom, I think he made peace within himself not too long after he got here."

"Lord Hades doesn't like those that cheat death," answered Michael calmly. "He will be punished, but not as bad as you think he might be. He is still a marked man. Being in the service of Lord Hades will keep his punishment light. His time will come within the next year. Albus will live for some time yet, but old age will eventually catch up to him. He will die of natural causes. Now, I must be off to say goodbye to Luna. Take care of yourself Harry Potter. The world needs you. The fields of Elysium are yours when you pass. It is rare that the gods of Olympus agree on any one mortal. You are a rare case as all fifteen have spoken up for you."

"Haven't you heard Michael?" asked Harry with a smile. "Normal doesn't apply to someone like me. Nothing is ever easy when it comes to my life and nothing is normal. Besides, in my opinion, it's overrated anyway. Safe flight my friend. Thank you for all of your assistance when you were here. These last few months would have been harder without your safety and council."

Angel and wizard went their separate ways. Harry flew over the river to kill some zombies while Michael went to talk with Luna. Seamus and Hermione flew next to Harry. This was strictly a scouting and search mission. Now that the fight in the heavens was done, they could fly safely without having to worry about getting hurt while in the air. Ginny and her team flew in a different direction doing the same thing. Other teams also took to the air as they wanted to make sure that their surrounding area would stay as safe as it could.

Below them, the trio could see Molly and Ronald in an empty house with a huge hole in the ceiling. They had barricaded themselves in the house and were busy stabbing the zombies through the holes with their swords. The system worked for the duo. Harry, Seamus, and Hermione went lower and took care of the zombies that were in the area. Harry dropped a bundle of supplies down to a shocked Molly. Ronald started screaming obscenities like he normally did until Harry hit him with a Bludgeoning Hex.

"I don't have to come here and help," he yelled at the twit. "I do this because I want to. If you ever yell at me again, I will cease in coming here to rid the area of zombies and let them eat you. Consider this your very last warning on the situation. Keep your mouth closed and someone will bring you food at least once a day. Open your mouth again and you can starve for all I care."

"We are trying to help you even if you don't deserve it," added Seamus scornfully. "You have been like this since we met you. Just shut up Weasley and learn how to live. The more you run your mouth, the more chance you run into someone human that will end your life instead of the undead. Your own mother is learning her lesson, and yet you still believe that we owe you. We don't owe you a damned thing in this world. The sooner you realize this, the longer you will live."

With that, the trio continued on with their scouting mission. It was later in the day that they found a small pocket of people holed up in a building. Landing quickly, they cleared the area of the undead before addressing the group. They explained who and what they were and what they were going to do.

"We have a community that we built inside of the French Quarter," informed Harry to their leader. "We ask that you allow us to quarantine you for at least a week so that we know for sure that none of you are bitten or scratched and will turn. Poppy will be able to heal you of any normal illnesses or injuries that you have. You will be sent to the safe house by magical means."

"Once we ascertain that you will not become a zombie, we will provide you with shelter, food, clothes, and anything else that you need," said Hermione taking over. "You will be given weapons to help defend the area. We all work together to stay alive. The more you help us, the more we help you. You will feel odd with this form of travel, but we guarantee that it will be safe for you and the two infants. Just hold on tight. When you get where you are going, you will be met by a man named Draco. He will take over from here. Are you ready?"

When they got the affirmation from the eight members of the party, Hermione quickly made the portkey to the jailhouse. It had been transformed into something homelier, but it was still a jail none the less. With a spoken activation code, the group disappeared and reappeared in the safe house. Draco looked up at them in shock for a moment before regaining his composure and getting to work. Quickly he placed them in their cells with promises of exercise, food, and clean clothes. From there he sent word to Poppy, Petunia, and Marge. It wasn't long before the women of their teams converged on the infants of the rescued people. With a smirk, Narcissa and Lucius made a nursery for the kids in the jail.

"Not to worry," said Petunia softly. "You will be able to be with your children daily. We just need to make sure you aren't going to turn and infect everyone. Poppy and Draco will let you out daily to see each other for no less than an hour for every four that you don't show symptoms. This way, you can see your husband, children, and so forth, as often as we can until your quarantine time is up. We don't mean to sound harsh, but our safety and the safety of our haven is important to us."

"We understand and will cooperate," said the leader of the group. "We will work with you all. As far as I know, we have been running for close to a month now. We have been together for about that long. We understand all too well about being safe until we know. Our numbers have thinned to us not taking these same precautions."

"At the first sign that any of your party is starting to turn, we will ask that the rest of you run to your cells if you aren't in them and close the doors until we can take care of the infected party," instructed Draco. "I'm the person responsible for your safety while you are here. I'm the warden more or less. It's my job to make sure you don't turn before you are sent into the community. Trust me when I say that you will love it here when you are released. We are one huge dysfunctional family and we take care of each other."

"I'll have the elves deliver some food to feed everyone here shortly," said Marge as she held onto a small infant. "I'll also make sure that everyone gets some clean clothes and such. It just so happens that we have cases of milk and such for the babies. I haven't held a baby since Dudley was a newborn."

"It seems you still have the skill," said Harry with a laugh as he walked in with Seamus and Hermione. "That little one has been crying since we found them. You seem to have calmed him down. Seamus and I are talking about finding a surrogate so that we can have little ones of our own. We are just mainly waiting on next year as we want to be proper adults before then. It isn't like we can't afford to take care of children. We have the best of the best in the magical world here. Luna was able to send world to Boston and we have more witches and wizards coming down next week to help us."

"That girl has an amazing gift," said Narcissa before turning to Harry and Seamus fully. "The two of you will be amazing parents. There are plenty of us that can help care for them when you are off on one of your raiding or cleaning jobs. We already have a few pregnant women in the community. Poppy and I helped deliver a baby day before yesterday. I'm sure we can find a surrogate mother or two for when you men are ready."

"Hermione and I were also talking about maybe starting our family next year," said Draco coming up behind his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her. "We know that our children will have my hair and her brains. We are just waiting like everyone else to be of age before we start. Getting back to our new members, you will be treated like family here. We won't force you to stay, but your survival is greater if you stay and work with us."

With that, everyone got back to work. The other teams were returning from their missions outside of the haven as well. Ginny and Colin were walking hand in hand down Bourbon Street enjoying the night air. Luna and Neville were busy in the French Market looking at some of the supplies that were on display. Harry and Seamus decided to take a stroll of their own on the River Walk to enjoy the rest of their night.

The two young men sat together on one of the benches and held each other tightly. Both were glad that they were able to be together in the time that they had. Each remembered what it was like hiding their love from everyone else due to Harry's status in the wizarding world. That no longer mattered now and both young men loved each other fiercely. Anyone that was anyone knew that to harm one was to harm the other. This was never a good thing as both young men would maim or kill someone who threatened the other. They were enjoying their time when Tom and Albus came up to them during their own walk.

"We feel that the two of you should be the first to have a wedding ceremony here," said Albus sitting on a conjured bench next to them. Tom sat next to the older wizard. "We are all working hard to eradicate the zombie problem. We still need to have something light to look forward to. We know that from time to time we need to do something wonderful to counter the constant slaughter of the mindless beasts outside of the walls of this haven."

"We have already been working on having the elves bring all of the books from the different manors, of the different families living here and of those that have died," stated Tom. "We have all of the books from Hogwarts here already. The goblins are working on bringing all books that aren't specific to a certain family from the vaults to add to the library. We have a small school set up for the younger people to attend both magical and not. I agree with Dumbledore that it's time for something light to be done. You two should get married."

"That might be a good idea," said Harry with his head in Seamus' lap. "This will give the Aunts and other adoptive parents something to do. Dobby and Winky have been after me to get on with it for some time now. Both want us to start having kids so that they have something to do. Winky stated to me the other day that she will get after me with a spatula if I don't give her something better to do. She says she is bored. This might be a good time. We can talk to Poppy and have her find us some surrogate mothers. The bloodlines do need to be passed down. I don't want to be the last Gryffindor anymore."

"I'll talk to her for you tomorrow," said Seamus. "We are going to stay right here and enjoy the rest of our evening. There will be plenty of time to let Mum and Aunt Petunia plan a wedding. All we have to do is say the words and we will get thrown out so they can plan it. The other harpies that live here aren't any better. I say that you should let gossipy old Dumbledore tell them as he probably has already."

This caused Albus and Tom to laugh. It was true that Albus had already told Minerva and Pomona what he wanted Harry and Seamus to do. The women had already put their heads together with the other leading females for a wedding plan.

"Just choose your colors and stay out of the way," advised Tom. "The old fool already told them you would say yes. He told Minerva and Pomona. It's now all over the place that the two of you are going to get married."

"Green and white for me," said Harry thoughtfully before pulling out his wand and standing. "Albus Dumbledore, I would recommend that you run now. I am going to hex you from here to oblivion for putting me and Seamus in this spot. Just because you are Albus bloody Dumbledore doesn't mean you can just tell the harpies something like this and not feel the repercussions from it."

"I think red and silver for me," said Seamus standing and also pulling out his wand. "I agree with Harry that it's time for this meddlesome old fool to get a taste of his own medicine. I happen to know a couple of old men that would love nothing better than to have Dumbledore in frilly white dress saying I do."

With that, the two younger wizards gave chase to the older wizard via apparition. They chased Albus all over the Quarter trying to catch him. This gave some of the other residents a scare as one or the other would show up looking for the old fool. This chase lasted for the better part of two days. Albus was good at hiding from the young men. However, he didn't have the patience that Harry and Seamus had, nor did he have help from the most unlikely of sources.

"He is hiding on top of the bridge," said Hades pointing to where the old wizard sat. "He knows that you will prank him and he is scared. The son of the Marauders is nothing to sneeze at. We saw what he did and while we are amused, we do agree that it's time to start reproducing. The more of you there are, the better life will be."

"We are already on it," said Harry with a grin before aiming a spell that would sneak up on the old wizard. "The procedure was done yesterday and we will be parents in about nine months. We will be married in about two weeks. There! That ought to teach him a lesson."

"What did you do to him?" asked Severus coming up. "I see with Lord Hades here that you finally caught Albus. What will happen to him?"

"Oh for the next couple of weeks, whenever he puts in an appearance, he will adapt a southern belle drawl, have vapors, and be wearing a red wedding dress," explained Harry. "He will be the jilted bride until after the wedding. He will cry for no reason from time to time. I think the term I learned was "having vapors". He will have makeup on and his hair will be elaborately styled in a beehive. The worst part is that he will have to wear high heels as well."

"Your father and godfather would be so proud," drawled Severus. "The old man really stepped into it. You do realize that Tom was also a part of that? He thinks it's funny that Albus is getting the blame alone. Are you going to get even with him as well? Even if he is the Dark Lord, he can't go unpunished by this. You are not a child of the Marauders for nothing."

"Do you not find it odd that he wants to go on EVERY raid we have?" asked Seamus with a smirk. "Harry and I are young, but not naïve. We knew when the two of them were getting along so nicely that they were both up to something. We have already gotten even with Tom Riddle. We punished him with something worse than Harry just did to Dumbledore."

"I'm almost scared to ask," mused Severus as Hades laughed. "What did you do to Tom? As a general rule, he isn't scared of anyone or anything."

"We set the Weasley twins on him," answered Seamus with a shrug that caused Severus to burst out laughing. "We knew that we had other things to do and chasing two old men for a month wouldn't be beneficial to our time. Therefore, we set the twins on him to teach him a lesson about picking on us. Was there something you needed Lord Hades? While we appreciate a visit from the Olympians, you must be here for a reason."

"Yes, I'm here for a reason," stated the Dark God. "Ronald Weasley will be causing you trouble soon. He has found a gun and has been practicing with it. You may end up having to kill him to get him to see reason. We can't get involved more than we already have, but you must deal with him before he kills someone close to you. The woman will be killed tomorrow by the zombies. YOU two are to stay OUT of that problem. Send someone else to kill the boy. We are trying to spare your feelings about taking a human life. I can't force you, but I strongly recommend it."

Harry nodded with resignation. The gods rarely got involved, but one never went against what they saw or knew. Harry abhorred taking life, but he knew that sometimes, things happened that were out of one's control or sphere of influence. His shoulder slumped as he turned to Severus to give the order. Everyone could feel his pain, but he did his job.

"Send the Lestranges after them," he whispered barely loud enough to be heard. "Make sure that it's quick and painless. Remember to tell them that they have a gun that can hurt them if they aren't careful. I don't want to know about it after it's done. The less I know, the less guilty I will feel."

"I understand," said Severus softly. "I'll take care of this for you. We may even just send Tom over and let him deal with it. He has wanted to kill Ronald for quite some time now. Seamus, why don't you take Harry home and enjoy the rest of your afternoon? I know that you have ways of getting him to relax. I think a nice soak in your hot tub would do well at the moment. Have one of your elves come to me if you need me."

Nodding, Seamus grabbed Harry and apparated them out. Severus gave a sigh and looked at the god of the Underworld. Words weren't needed as both agreed that Harry had so much riding on his young shoulders and always had. He knew that Harry didn't complain, but sometimes it got to be too much for the younger man.

"Never fear Severus," said Hades before fading into the shadows. "That young man is a gift that many of us gods aspire to be. He will be protected even in his afterlife. All of us have spoken for him and he follows his own code of justice. He hurts, but he will still be the best leader that the lot of you could produce. He is so innocent that it hurts us to see him in so much pain and discomfort. In time, things will get better for him and the rest of you."

Nodding in agreement, Severus headed out to Bellatrix and Tom to give the order from Harry. While Tom didn't work for Harry per say, he still knew that Harry was ultimately in control. Harry rarely ever used his influence on anyone. That wasn't his style. He gave an idea and let others who wanted to act on them do so. Those that had ideas of their own were given the acknowledgment of their train of thought. Albus and Tom may be older, but Harry was the better leader and both knew it.

When the explanation was given as to what was going on, Bellatrix all but exploded in guts and glory right there. She was so furious that even the Dark Lord had to take a step back and make sure he wasn't going to get cursed by her. It was one thing to upset one of the motherly witches. It was entirely something different to piss off one of the Black women. The topper would be when it was a combination. Each of the older witches had taken the younger population under their mantle of mother, aunt, sister, and any variation thereof.

"That blood-traitor will wish to all of the Olympians that I don't rip his head off of his shoulders with my bare hands," she hissed while her magic crackled around her. "In the few months that I have been working with Harry and Seamus, I have discovered that they are admirable young men with solid minds and powerful magic. That Harry has the blood of Godric and Salazar makes him even more special to us. How dare that red headed asshole think he is better than Harry? I will make sure his death will be felt in the Underworld. NO ONE will hurt Harry while I am around. You have my word on that as a Black."

"Let's show him what it means to mess with a Black family woman," suggested Andromeda struggling to hold in her own magic through her fury. "Let's get Cissa and Dora and head out to teach him a lesson he will never forget. Were it not for Harry, many of us would have perished a long time ago. Harry is the head of our family after all. Family means everything to a Black. Remember Aunt Dorea? She was a spitfire when riled up. Charlus Potter had those scars until his death. Harry is of our blood and he is the head of our house. I will NOT tolerate people like the youngest male Weasley to smear our name or family."

"He is just lucky that we no longer do things like call Blood Feud," hissed Narcissa in anger with Lucius nodding next to her. "He would have condemned his whole family. I agree with Andy. We Black women should handle this situation. We will get him for his travesty as well as the harpy that he calls a mother. She should have drowned him at birth. We could always drown him now. Any form of torture would be a nice start."

"I would like to go as well," stated Ginny to the amusement of the Black sisters. "I am a distant relation to the Blacks as well. I am so tired of Ronald thinking that he is better than everyone else. Many times saw me cursed or hexed by him because he felt that I was beneath him because I am female. I want to help."

"I am going with you to provide cover," said Tom. "This will give you someone to watch your backs while you deal with the trash. I owe some pain to that thing as well. Knowing that the females of the Black family are dealing with him, I will allow it. I just want to witness it after all. NO ONE messes with a Slytherin. We know that Harry carries the blood. He is my only family member alive. I will not allow anyone to mess with my family."

By this time, Albus put in an appearance. When the others got a look at him, he turned on his vapors as Harry's spell dictated and went through the motions of being a southern belle. This, of course, had the others rolling in laughter. The more Albus tried to fight the spell, the worse it became.

"This should teach you to mess with the son and godson of James Potter and Sirius Black," said Minerva with a guffaw. "I told you that you should have asked him first, but you decided that it was best to get things started. This is what you get. Now, go home before someone gets hurt from laughing so hard."

With a huff, Albus left to try and undo Harry's spell. Severus was sitting in his chair banging on the arm in laughter. He was there when Harry cast the spell. The old man would just have to ride it out. There was no counter that he knew of, and the spell was a time released spell. Even Tom was laughing in amusement until he caught sight of the Weasley twins. Upon realizing they were there, he apparated out. This just caused everyone to burst out laughing again.

"One would think we already did him something," mentioned George before sitting next to Pomona. "I wonder why he thinks that."

"That's because we did," remarked Fred while George gave nod of remembrance. "Let's not forget that since yesterday his clothes keeps turning pink with yellow polka dots on them. His new snake familiar was busy giving him a tongue lashing earlier as she was florescent yellow with orange stripes. That most of his house is now in pastels with baby ducks and lambs and such isn't all the comforting to him to go home anymore."

"Good times," said George wiping away a fake tear. "I wonder how long it took him to reverse the clothes charm. I thought we hid it fairly well."

"He hasn't figured it out yet," informed McNair to the amusement of the others. "He just goes and gets clothes from Marge. When he threatened to curse her for laughing, she threatened him with Petunia. I have never seen the Dark Lord afraid of a woman before, but Harry's Aunt is vicious with her wand. Of course it might have something to do with the fact that her Cruciatus Curse is more lethal than his."

"Let's not forget that she did it with my wand," said Severus with a shudder. "Not only did she get around the other person's wand rule, but she cast an Unforgivable for her first spell in defense of Harry and Seamus. That woman is scary when protecting Harry and his mate."

"She is a powerful witch in her own right," assured Bellatrix. "Even I run from her when she is mad about something. Usually, the males of the group all run as it's normally them she is mad at. That doesn't get the rest of us out of a tongue lashing when she is furious with us for whatever reason. Shall we get to the other side of the river and make life for those two a living nightmare?"

"I think that we should wait until tomorrow," advised Dora. "The sun is set and we will want to be able to see what we are doing. The more light we have, the better it will be for us. Also, this wind is starting to get bad. Hermione told us that the weather reports say that in the next day or so that we will get the first stages of the hurricane that is in the Gulf of Mexico. They don't hit this area that often, but when they do, it tends to get dangerous."

With a plan made, everyone went home to prepare their homes for the upcoming storm. Hermione and her parents were listening to the radio and giving reports every hour on the hour about the storm. Other non-magical people that were from the actual area were busy explaining to the magicals how to protect a building and such from the storm. When everyone knew what they needed to know, they got to work to fortify against the storm.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is a good place to stop so that I have a starting point for the next chapter. Let me know what you think.


End file.
